Locked Away
by alicerosemalfoy
Summary: She was innocent and naive. He was charming and popular. Then they met. Would she get the fairytale life she so longed for? And what about happy endings?
1. Oh my

**AN: Right, so I think I need to clear some things up before you get confused later on. Firstly, I changed the ages of the Black Sisters. Dear old Bella is still the oldest, but Narcissa is now the middle child and Andromeda the youngest. Secondly, I also switched the ages of Sirius and Regulus with Regulus now being the older one. And finally, (though I don't think it'll really matter in this fic) Voldy never existed! *cheers all around* Alright, with that said, have fun reading, my lovelies! ~alicerosemalfoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Oh my... **

Narcissa Black put her book down, sighing. It was _impossible _to concentrate when her older sister Bella was snogging her boyfriend Rodolphus right in front of her. What was wrong with them? Were they _purposefully_ trying to rub in the fact that she couldn't keep a boyfriend?

"What are you sighing about, Blondie?" Lucius Malfoy asked, slumping down next to her on the couch. "Potions getting to you? I could always help you with that, you know?" he winked.

Narcissa blushed, looking away. Why, oh, why did the most popular guy in her House have to be so freaking hot?

"Shy, Blondie?" he grinned, his teeth flashing white.

"No." she mumbled, suddenly finding her hands terribly interesting.

A short pause fell over them, in which Narcissa watched her sister pull her boyfriend out of the entrance of their common room, giggling madly. They were probably off to the back of the library again. Narcissa sighed. All she wanted was a fairytale life, prince charming and, well, a fairytale life. It wasn't fair that her older sister, who was bossy and not even that pretty got a loving boyfriend. Fair enough, Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes but he did love his Bella.

If it boiled down to it, Narcissa wouldn't mind an ugly boyfriend, as long as he loved and cherished her. That was all that mattered to her, really.

"Off with the fairies, are we, Blondie?" came Malfoy's silky voice.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Narcissa buried her face in one of the pillows, groaning. This was_ so_ humiliating!

"Fine, I'll leave then." Lucius made a show of pushing himself off the couch.

Narcissa shot up in a flurry of blonde curls. "No!"

"No? Are you sure, Blondie?" he smirked.

Narcissa mumbled something, utterly embarrassed.

"Look, I actually do need to go, but how about Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked, getting up and smoothing down his pants.

Narcissa blinked, either she had just had a very realistic hallucination or Lucius Malfoy, the notorious Slytherin, had _actually _just asked her out.

Before her brain knew she was saying, her mouth was stuttering a response, "Um, sure, yeah. Sounds good to me."

He smiled at her. (She thought she might pass out if he continued.)"I'll meet you here at twelve on Saturday morning, alright?"

Narcissa nodded completely dazed, watching the common room door close behind him. Once her brain had finally caught up with the situation, a brilliant grin spread across her face. She got up and skipped into her room leaving the door ajar because the sudden urge to do a ridiculous little happy-dance overtook her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Narcissa spun around, hands still waving faintly over her head. Her roommate, Madison Parkinson, was lying on her bed, legs crossed behind her. The dark haired girl was reading a magazine - Witch Weekly.

"Never you mind." Narcissa grinned, flopping backwards onto her bed.

Madison turned a page, not bothering to look up. "For how stupid do you actually hold me, Cissy? Something's up and I'd bet my last sugar quill that it's got something to do with a boy. Again."

Narcissa let out a dreamy sigh. "Possibly."

"Who's it this time?" the dark-haired girl sighed audibly, "It better not be that Flint guy again, he was _such_ a creep. Or Crabbe," Madison shuddered "that filthy cheat. Or -"

Narcissa interrupted her friend quickly before she had a chance to list half the male population at Hogwarts, which, coincidentally also all happened to be Narcissa's exes. "You'd never believe me anyways, Maddy."

"Come _on_! You can't just do your weird happy-dance thingy and then not tell me who it's dedicated to!" Madison had abandoned her magazine and had taken to sitting at the edge of her bed, leaning towards Narcissa with and eager glint in her eye. Madison was at the heart of Hogwarts's gossip centre and rumour mill.

No answer.

"Wait!" Madison gasped "It's not a Gryffindor, or?" she sounded horrified.

Narcissa shook her head, smiling. "Nope. Try again."

After a short pause Madison's brown eyes widened and the blood drained from her face "Merlin's saggy left tit!" she screeched "You've gone and got yourself one of those…those Hufflepuff things!" this time Madison sounded downright scandalised.

Narcissa giggled at her friend's choice of words. "Alright, I'll tell you. But _only_" she lifted her finger "because you're my best friend and you'd find out sooner or later." she paused dramatically for effect.

Madison wasn't good with handling suspense. "Cissy! Tell me now or I'm going to be a victim of internal combustion!" she pulled quite violently at her duvet covers trying to get her point across.

Narcissa mumbled a name into the pillow she had dropped on her face to hide the blush that was creeping up on her.

"Oh my fucking Salazar! Are you, like, doing this on purpose just to see me explode? Do want my guts to be flying around the room?" Madison looked like she was going to cry from the sheer desperation. Narcissa tossed the pillow from her face and took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy. He asked me out, I think. Yes, I'm pretty sure he did. For Saturday. In Hogsmeade." she spilled.

Madison's eyes popped. "Shut up! Are you serious?" the excitable girl squealed.

"I know, right? I can't believe it, I mean it's Malfoy! _Malfoy_!"

Madison nodded, eyes bright. "He's like, the untouchable mysterious man. I mean, yeah, I'm dating his best friend and all, but even I barely get anywhere near him! What the hell did you do to catch his eye? Nobody's ever managed to spike his interest. Ever!"

"I know, Maddy, I know! But I don't know what to do or say or wear!" Narcissa whimpered. "I don't even know if he was joking or no, or if it's just some casual thing and I'm totally blowing this out of proportion!"

"Cissy, breathe. Tomorrow's Friday, so, you still have one day to figure this whole thing out. No worries." Madison assured her, her tone of voice making it sound like she was planning some major tactical procedure and not her friend's love life. Though, come to think of it, how different were those two things, really?

Narcissa wasn't feeling as confident as her friend. "But what if he really is just having me on and is laughing over me with his mates at this very moment? I'd never be able to look him in the eye again!"

Madison raised her eyebrow. "You were never able to do that anyway." she reminded the worried blonde.

"Oh shut up, Maddy." Narcissa chucked her pillow at the brunette.

* * *

_Friday Morning at Breakfast_

"Deep breaths, Cissy. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out. That's it." Madison was holding her friend at arm's length outside of the Great Hall.

"What do I do if he talks to me?" a hyperventilating Narcissa Black gasped.

Madison sighed. "We've already been over this a million times, Cissy. If he asks you a question, you answer it. If he says hi, you say hi back. If he smiles, you smile. Just do what he does. Simple.

Narcissa whimpered. "You can do this." her friend assured her before guiding her through the huge doors and steering her to her usual place at the Slytherin House table.

They sat down, Narcissa's hands shaking slightly as she made to reach for the warm toast.

"Here."

Her heart nearly stopped. Lucius Malfoy sat down next to her, holding out a slice of that crispy toast for her.

"Thanks." she blushed a horrific shade of scarlet. To her left Madison was grinning madly into her bowl of cereal.

"We still on for tomorrow?" the handsome Head Boy asked, lightly brushing a strand of platinum hair out of his grey eyes.

"Sure." Narcissa squeaked, nibbling nervously at her toast.

He stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm off to class now, I'll see you 'round."

Narcissa nodded up at him, her golden curls bouncing.

After he had left Madison turned to her. "That's great news!" she squealed.

"What? That he actually goes to class? That's no great feat, Maddy."

Madison shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. Well, yes, obviously that's good, but not what I meant. What I actually meant was that the date or whatever it is, is still on and that he remembered it. Also," she added with a wave of her hand "he gave you toast, that's _so_ sweet."

* * *

_Friday Afternoon_

As the last class of the day came to an end, the corridors were swamped by hordes of screaming and laughing students. Down in the dungeons, two girls were having a conversation over the heads of what seemed like hundreds of little first years.

"Thankfully Slughorn didn't give us any homework over the weekend." Narcissa said as Madison and herself dodged three fourth years huddled together right in the middle of the hallway. "I've already got enough on my mind."

Next to her Madison snorted. "Yeah, like Malfoy."

"No…well, yes, sort of. It's just that I still don't know if I'm the butt end of some crude joke of his and his mates."

They rounded the corner when Madison gave her friend a jab in the ribs. "What the hell, Maddy?" the blonde hissed, picking up a scroll of parchment that had fallen out of her grip and was in danger of being trampled.

Madison pulled Narcissa back around the corner again (ignoring the grumbled complaints by their fellow students as they went against the flow), shushing her. Narcissa was about to demand an explanation when her friend spoke. "How can you be so blind, Cissy? Malfoy's at the end of that corridor!"

Narcissa frowned. "So? We'll just walk past."

"_We're _not doing anything. _You_ are." Madison looked pointedly at the blonde. "Go up to him and ask him straight out if he's serious or not. Simple."

Narcissa gasped. "No way!" she shook her head. "And it's not all as simple as you make it out to be. It's simple to you because you already have a boyfriend ad so don't have to worry and all's just rainbows and little kittens to you!"

"Oh do shut up, Cissy. Pull yourself together and grow up!" and with that she shoved Narcissa around the corner.

Narcissa took a few steps, clutching her potions book to her chest. She turned back, only to be faced by a stern looking Madison with her arms crossed at her chest, effectively cutting off her only escape route. No backing out of this now.

Narcissa took a deep breath and tried her best to march confidently up to the dashing Head Boy.

Lucius was leaning against the brick wall, his hands shoved deep in his trouser pockets, a wisp of platinum hair was hanging in his eyes. When he saw her coming he straightened up. "Hello Blondie, what's up?"

"Everything." Narcissa gulped nervously. She wasn't at all sure if getting straight to the point was the right way to go. It wasn't like she could back out now anyways though. "I just have one question, and I'm asking because I actually do have pride and dignity and have no intention of being humiliated. Is all this just a joke? Is this date thing tomorrow just a set-up, so you and your friends can have a good laugh at my expense? Is this a serious thing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was more than one question Blondie."

"Fine. Are you serious?" she stuck out her chin at an attempt at being defiant. (Just at that point some kid bumped into her, causing her to stagger slightly, which basically ruined the whole 'I'm a strong, confident woman' effect.)

He surprised her completely when he leaned down and lightly brushed his soft lips against her cheekbone. "Figure it out."

And then he left, leaving Narcissa standing there blushing madly at some of the stares and whispers that were being directed at her. _Oh my..._ She thought, and headed back to her room.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked Chapter 1, and even if you didn't, just review please? All you need to do is press the litte button down there :)**


	2. Crazy's A First

**Chapter 2**

**Crazy's A First**

"Open up, Maddy!" Narcissa bellowed, banging at their bathroom door.

"We're in no hurry! I just need to do my hair!" came the reply.

Narcissa rolled her eyes in an irritated fashion. "Open the door _this instant _Madison!"

"Wait! Just give me one more minute, will you?"

Narcissa let out a frustrated shriek and slammed the palm of her hand against the door. "You've been in there for the past fifty minutes! I need to get ready too! I've got a date with Malfoy, in case you'd forgotten! Now get out!"

"No! Wait!"

"Madison, I'm warning you. If you're not out of that bathroom by the time I finish counting, I'll…I'll burn all of your copies of Witch Weekly!" a furious Narcissa threatened.

"What! You wouldn't dare!"

"Five…Four…"

"Ahhh! Wait, wait, wait!" a lot a shuffling and clinking could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Three…" Narcissa counted. "Two…Madison, can you already hear your copies just screaming for help?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" something fell over in the bathroom.

"One."

The bathroom door flung open. "NO!"

"Finally! I have a date with Malfoy in half an hour, and look at me, Maddy. I look a mess!" Narcissa ranted, sauntering around a shocked looking Madison. "And close your mouth, it's not pretty."

Madison blinked, turning around. "You were never going to burn my mags, were you Cissy?"

"Possibly, probably not though." Narcissa replied, combing through her golden curls.

Madison glared at her friend. "That was _so _not fair."

"Forgotten what House we're in, Maddy?" she smirked "You know, you seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately. For instance my _date_. With _Malfoy_. In _thirty minutes_."

Madison huffed. "Well…you really do look a mess!"

"Well thank you for that Captain Obvious." Narcissa started brushing her teeth.

There was a short pause, then: "I'm hungry, Cissy! Hurry up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Madison whined.

Narcissa rinsed out her mouth before answering. "And, remind me again, whose fault that is?"

Madison grumbled. "Did you at least already choose what to wear. You know, you can't just go to Hogsmeade in your PJ's."

"I can't decide between two outfits." Narcissa said, carefully applying her makeup. "I'll need your help. Alright," she put the cap on her lipstick "Finished." she turned around to her friend who was leaning against the doorframe. "See, now I didn't take half as much time as you did."

Madison snorted. "Yeah, but I had a shower and you didn't."

Narcissa raised a pale eyebrow. "Actually, I _did _have one…at two this morning. And then I went back to bed."

"What were you doing up at two in the morning Cissy? Apart from showering, obviously." Madison followed her friend over to her bed where two outfits lay."

"Well," Narcissa said, picking up a hoody that had 'Slytherin Princess' written on the back and holding it up to herself. "to tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep. Simple as that. Now, which jumper do you think I should wear?" she indicated between the white Slytherin hoody and a dark green woolly jumper.

"The white one's too casual, Cis. You'll be better off with the green one." Madison picked up said jumper and handed it to Narcissa. "Right, now I still need a pair of trousers. Skinny or casual, which is it going to be?"

"Those dark skinny ones. Otherwise if you wore baggy jeans with a big woolly jumper, it'd totally overwhelm you."

"None of my jeans are baggy!" Narcissa snapped. "They're _casual_."

Madison rolled her brown eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just get dressed will you?" she guided Narcissa back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "And don't forget to hurry!" she called. "My hunger isn't getting any less!"

Five minutes later Narcissa emerged wearing the dark green turtle neck jumper and skin tight jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few golden strands framing her face. She had added green shimmery eye-shadow to match the jumper. "And, how do I look?" she did a little turn.

Madison grinned. "Let's just say that Malfoy's not going to regret it. Now can we _please_ go to breakfast, I'm starving here!" she dragged Narcissa to their front door.

"Wait, Maddy! I still need shoes!" Narcissa dropped down next to her bed and peered under it.

"Oh for the love of the great Salazar, Cissy!" Madison whined. "Can't you just go to breakfast in socks and worry about shoes _later_? _After_ I've been fed!"

Narcissa pulled out a pair of black, furry boots. "There is no _later_, Maddy! How about these? D'you think they'll do?"

"Well you can hardly go in sandals - it's snowing outside. Now _come on_!" Madison held open the door.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, pulling on the boots and stomped out after her friend. "You know, it's _your _fault we're so late anyways, no need to blame it on me."

"Whatever…" Madison grumbled.

The two girls had their breakfast in the Great Hall. It was empty save for a small group of first year Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, the odd Gryffindor and two second year Slytherins. This was good news, as Narcissa could avoid the predicted awkwardness between herself and Malfoy that always occurred on a first date, for another little while. Phew.

"I need to run, Maddy. I might see you later, okay?" Narcissa said, hurriedly getting up from the table.

"You have fun, Cissy." Madison winked. "And," she added, "I want _all _the details tonight. No getting out of it!"

"'Course." the blonde called over her shoulder. Once out of the Hall she made a dash for the dungeons. Only five minutes left, she had to hurry. Narcissa ran into her room, stuffed her hands into her nicest pair of green mittens, slung the Slytherin House scarf around her neck, put on matching earmuffs and grabbed her black winter jacket from the back of the door on her way out.

Narcissa was just buttoning up the last button on her jacket as she stepped into the Slytherin common room. And not a moment too soon. There was Malfoy, looking dashing as ever, leaning against one of the dark leather sofas.

"Ready?" he asked as she approached him. Narcissa nodded her head, forcing herself to look up at him.

-S-

Narcissa smiled up at Malfoy as he handed her a plume of Cloudwhisp.

"So," she started, taking a small nibble from her favourite candy as the two blondes exited Honeydukes "do you like the snow?"

Lucius looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I think the more appropriate question would be, do _you_ like the snow?"

Narcissa narrowed her blue eyes at the wicked glint in his grey ones as he leaned down towards the snow covered ground. What was he doing? Had he dropped something? Narcissa's eyes widened in alarm. No. No he had to be kidding!

Narcissa squealed as she skidded as far away as possible. Someone whistled behind her and she spun around. Wrong decision. A snowball hit her square in the chest, shattering upon impact and spraying snow into her face. The shock of the cold against her skin caused her to lose her grip on her Cloudwhisp, which floated away into the sky.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked, scooping up a fistful of powdery snow and chucking it straight at his grinning face.

"Black!" he imitated her, ducking out of the way of another white chunk of snow.

"You made me lose my Cloudwhisp!" she hurled another snowball at him.

"Who cares? I paid for it, and anyways this is _way_ more fun!" He charged at her, hurling them both into a large pile of snow.

They lay there laughing and gasping for breath. "You are totally crazy, you know that right?" Narcissa giggled, pulling a strand of hair from her mouth.

"I've been told I'm handsome, clever and once even cheeky…but crazy's a first." He grinned, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Right, Mister handsome, clever, cheeky and crazy. Could you get me up out of this heap? I'm getting a tad cold."

Lucius stood up, raised his pale eyebrow and smirked at her. "What's the magic word, Missy?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly up at him. "Please, oh, please! Would you, my noble knight, be so kind as to save this damsel in distress from certain death?"

"Melodramatic much, Blondie?" he asked, reaching for her gloved hand. Narcissa sniffed indignantly, but allowed herself to be pulled up. "Let's go get the damsel in distress warmed up," Malfoy said, keeping his grip on Narcissa's hand and pulling her towards the Three Broomsticks.

-S-

The Three Broomsticks was warm, a welcome feeling after the chill of the snow outside. Lucius held the door open for her as they came in. He stood there, in the entrance, shaking his hair to free it from the snow that had stuck to the pale blonde strands. Next to him Narcissa was waving madly at someone. He followed her line of enthusiastic hand waving to a table by the window. At said table sat his best mate, Finn Darcy with his arm around his girlfriend of two years Madison Parkinson. Madison, like Narcissa, was making wild waving and thumbs-up gestures. Girls. Smiling he shook his head and lead Narcissa over to the others.

"So?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow as Lucius slid onto the bench opposite him.

"So, what?" Lucius countered. He glanced at the girls babbling away next to him. Good, they were occupied which meant the boys could talk in peace.

"So…how's it going? Your date. Having fun?"

"Yeah." Lucius grinned "Want the juicy details?"

Finn smiled fondly at Madison, "No need, I'm sure I'll get a full account from Maddy after she's done with Narcissa."

-S-

"Details! Give me details! I want details! I _crave _details!" Madison's brown eyes shone with excitement as her best friend sat down opposite her. "How was it? Fun? Awkward?" she paused "_Romantic_? What's he like? Did you kiss? Oh my God, was it under mistletoe? Details!"

Narcissa laughed lightly. "It was amazing. First, we just strolled around a bit, you know? And we talked, actually had an intelligent conversation. Do you know how hard it is to get a guy who'll say more than three words at a time? I feel lucky. Anyways, he seemed really interested in what I had to say and asked me a whole load of questions." she grinned "And then, we were walking past Honeydukes and he'd remembered that my favourite candy was Cloudwhisp so he got me some!" At this Maddy sighed, "How sweet!"

"Well, then, we were walking out of Honeydukes and I felt like I should ask him something too so I asked him if he liked the snow."

"And? What did he say?"

"Well, he twisted the question back at me and then somehow we started having a snowball fight. In the middle of Main Street. Anyways, he sort of tackled me into a pile of snow, just that he then threw himself onto it after me. So we just lay there for a while laughing like Peeves on April Fools Day. And then we came here 'cause I was getting cold. That's about it. But he was ever so charming and funny I tell you." Narcissa swooned.

"But was there any kissing?" Maddy urged.

"Well…no. Not yet."

* * *

So I'm sorry that the update took so long, but I was in Hong Kong with my best friend Ellie for just over week. It was awesome. I want to stay there. Also, the next update might be a bit late too as I'm in England for a while and won't be back home for a while. Just wanted to let you know.

I'm very happy with all the attention this fic is getting. I never realised how sought after Lucissa was. :) Need to remember that for the future. So thank you all who reviwed and please don't stop!

I would also like to congratulate my friend's family on the birth of their third daughter, Frida.

**Mesteria:** thanks for the kind offer but my friend is already beta-ing it for me :) I'm glad you like the story and took the time to write such an extensive review. I also love AVPM :)


	3. Christmas: The Time For Idiots

**Chapter 3**

**Christmas: The Time for Idiots**

A gust of icy wind and snowflakes blew through the Entrance Hall. Blue eyes met grey ones.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Blondie." Lucius smiled, cupping Narcissa's cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch, saying quietly, "I just hope Andy and Bella don't find our father's stash of fire whiskey again. Not like last year. Two drunken sisters under the Christmas tree definitely isn't merry."

"Now, now, Blondie. If you join them this year, I'm sure it'd be very merry indeed." he smirked.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow. "Are you actually encouraging your girlfriend, that's me, to get embarrassingly drunk and do reckless and possibly dangerous things? I'm shocked."

"I would give anything to see you, miss totally composed, embarrassingly drunk. But I would, of course, save you from doing anything too reckless or too dangerous. Couldn't," - he kissed her forehead - "let that" - he kissed her cheek - "pretty face of yours" - he kissed her on the nose - "get un-pretty." he gave her a short, sweet kiss on her pink lips.

Narcissa smiled against his lips. "Un-pretty?" she sniggered, "Now I know for sure you're crazy."

"Hey, it's Christmas. That means you have to be nice to me." Lucius pouted.

Narcissa grumbled something.

"Oi, what's that grumbly mumbly stuff supposed to mean?"

Narcissa grinned up at her boyfriend, "It's not actually Christmas yet, Luce." she reminded him.

"Cissy! Come _on_!" Narcissa's younger Andromeda came skidding through the entrance door. "The last carriage is going to go without us if you don't hurry up and say goodbye already!"

"Go away Andy! The carriage isn't going to go anywhere without us! Now run along and tell Bella to get off my back and stop sending you to deliver messages. Off you go." Narcissa shoved her little sister back towards the entrance door.

"Just hurry up, okay? Bella's snogging Rodolphus in the carriage and it's really, _really _awkward. So please, as a big sister, save me from the awkwardness!" Andromeda cried as Narcissa closed the door on her.

Lucius's eyebrow was raised, "Lestrange snogging the face off your sister? I admit, I'm scared."

"Oh shut up." Narcissa said, pulling on her gloves. "But I guess I should go save Andy from being scarred for life."

"You should." Lucius tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear. "Have fun, alright? I'll see you after the holidays, Blondie." He lowered his lips to hers. Narcissa snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After a while, the lack of air became an issue and the two Slytherins broke apart. "I'm off." Narcissa leaned up and gave him a last quick kiss on the cheek before picking up her bag and walking out into the ankle deep snow.

Dragging her feet she traipsed over to the last, horseless carriage still standing there, and got in. Andromeda was huddled in the very back corner, her face hidden behind a book - an event which almost never happened. She peeked over the top as Narcissa came and sat down next to her. "What the hell took you so long? I'm dying here!" she hissed, nodding towards the couple snogging each other senseless.

Narcissa smirked, "Hey Bella!" she kicked her big sister's leg. "Quit eating your boyfriend. It's disgusting to watch!"

"Fuck off, Princess." Bellatrix muttered between breaths.

"No actually, it is. I'm pretty sure Andy is going to be sick any moment now."

"Do you want to die?" Bella growled.

"Not particularly, but may I just point out that you just probably scarred our baby sister for life?"

"Hey!" Andromeda tuned in "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm fifteen thank you very much!"

"Hush, Andy. That's off the point." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

-S-

The entire Black family sat around the dining table on Chestnut Avenue, Sheffield. Narcissa's two younger cousins Sirius and Regulus had come for Christmas dinner with their parents, Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga. Oh what fun this would be.

"Stop fidgeting Sirius, sit up straight." Aunt Walburga scolded her ten year old son. "No, stop playing with your knife. You're behaving like an untamed muggle. Stop it." she hissed, slapping his hand. He frowned up at her.

"As I was saying…" Narcissa's father growled, staring pointedly at his sister. "I sincerely hope that these past few months of school have been satisfactory and successful?" he asked his three daughters and his nephew. They all nodded in unison.

"Answer properly if asked a question." Druella Black said with a stern nod of her head. "I feel that discipline and manners are suffering at Hogwarts." she frowned as an afterthought.

"I got an E in potions." Andromeda said quietly.

"Why not an O, child?" Cygnus Black wanted to know. "Are you incapable of getting such a grade?"

Andromeda looked down at her peas.

"Ummm…" Narcissa tried to divert her parent's stern eyes from her younger sister. "I got an O in transfiguration a few weeks ago."

Aunt Walburga nodded in approval, her double chin bobbing on her chest. "Transfiguration always comes in handy, dear."

"What about you, Bellatrix?" Druella addressed her oldest daughter. "How has Hogwarts been treating you?"

Bella shrugged. "Good, I guess. There's a lot to study for with the NEWTS and all coming up. Long hours in the library had better pay off." she scowled.

"Regulus here's had a successful term of Quidditch. Slytherin's got the cup in the bag, he tells me. Isn't that right, son?" Uncle Orion nudged his son in the ribs. Regulus winced. Nodding he said. "Beat Gryffindor within the first half hour of the game. Next match we play Ravenclaw, and I'm assuming Gryffindor will come out top against Hufflepuff, meaning that if we win against Ravenclaw we'll be playing Gryffindor at the end of term match. No doubt in my mind that we'll be taking home the cup this year."

Orion's laughter boomed through the quiet house. Narcissa suspected he'd had a bit too much wine to drink. Aunt Walburga gave her husband a disapproving look, turning to Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, darling, tell me, are you still courting that lovely Lestrange boy from last year? What's his name again? I'm afraid I can't recall, it's the age getting to me, you know?"

Bellatrix nodded, staring fixedly at her hand that had disappeared somewhere inside her aunt's rather large one. "Rodolphus. That's his name, and yes, I'm still…_courting_ him."

"It's called dating, mummy. Regulus told me." little Sirius pointed out. All the adults just stared at him in disbelief.

Regulus sniggered, leaning back in his chair. "Thanks for that midget." he ruffled his brother's dark hair. "And as we're already so nicely on the subject of _dating_, I hear that Andromeda and Narcissa haven't been doing too badly themselves lately."

Bella snorted, "All Andy has is a bunch of secret admirers and knowing Narcissa this thing with Malfoy isn't going to last the month."

Cygnus Black chocked on his wine, but before anyone could comment Regulus had started again. "Secret admirers, ey? Didn't look too secret when Rabastan was being all flirty in Herbology and the whole school knows Diggory has the hotts for you. Well…come to think of it, most of the guys in our year want something or other from you." he smirked. Andromeda buried her face in her hands.

"Hold your flaming Hippogriffs!" Cygnus Black shouted out. "What did you say about our Narcissa courting a Malfoy?"

"That she's dating one…? Well, Bella said it, not me, but that's off the point. Don't tell me you didn't know?" Regulus grinned, evidently having way too much fun. "Everyone knows!" he made a large gesture with his arms. "They've been together for…how long's it been Cissy? Two weeks? Yes. That's about right." he nodded.

Narcissa sunk into her chair. Idiot. That's what her stupid cousin was - a compete idiot. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

"Why in the name of the Great Salazar didn't you tell us, girl?" her father boomed loudly.

"This is fabulous news! Such a joyous gift on Christmas!" her mother called. "You simply _must _invite the young gentleman over for tea! I'm assuming that we're talking about young Lucius here, are we?"

Andromeda and Bellatrix both nodded, though the latter looked decidedly surly.

"The Blacks and Malfoys will once again be joined!" Uncle Orion slapped his hand down on the table.

"Oh I can already hear the wedding bells ringing!" Aunt Walburga bobbed happily on her seat.

Yes, this was _exactly_ why she didn't tell her parents. She knew they'd react like this. She'd just known it! Regulus was such a damned idiot! She'd kill him later if she could get her hands on him.

"I think a toast is in place!" Cygnus picked up his goblet. "To Purebloods!"

"To Purebloods!" Everyone shouted back at him.

Uncle Orion threw up his goblet a second time, sloshing wine down his robes. "To Slytherin!"

"To Slytherin!"

"And to the Noble House of Black!"

-S-

_In the meantime at Hogwarts…_

"We wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Headmaster Dumbledore rocked singing from side to side on his chair.

"Total nutcase." Lucius muttered.

"Right you are, mate. Right you are." Finn chuckled, grabbing a handful of Rum Balls.

"Minerva, my dear, do join in with me!" Professor Dumbledore's jolly voice reverberated around the Great Hall. "Filius has done such a charming job with the music, it would be an utter shame not to sing along!"

"So, um, what're we doing today, Professor?" Josh Vaisy, a fifth year Ravenclaw asked, interrupting the Headmaster's singing .

Dumbledore chuckled, popping a sweet in his mouth. "Well, Joshua, as it's Christmas I sure you'd all enjoy a day out at Hogsmeade. How does that sound? But make sure to be back before eight!" And he was off singing to himself again.

"Sweet!" Lucius and Finn high-fived each other under the table.

Later, at five in the evening the two Slytherins were strolling down the road headed for Hogsmeade Village.

"Is it just me or is Dumbledore's getting nuttier by the year?" Finn grinned, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"No. It's not just you. He's definitely on the whacky tea." Lucius commented, throwing a snowball from one hand to another.

"I don't think it's whacky tea; my bet's on the sweets he pops!" Finn imitated placing something in his mouth and then doing a crazy little dance.

"Very true. Father tells me they're muggle, so no surprises there." Lucius shoved his snowball in his friend's grinning face. "But, anyways, did you get anything for Madison? You know, for Christmas. That's what we're supposed to do as boyfriends, right?"

"Oh yeah, ages ago! Got her a sparkly hairpiece-thingy. She likes that kind of stuff. She pointed it out to me in October, I think. But why are you asking anyways? Don't tell me you didn't get anything for Narcissa; seriously Luce, that's an epic fail, man!"

"Oh really, you think?" Lucius snapped. "It's Christmas freaking day tomorrow morning!"

"All the more reason to rush. Come on!" Finn grabbed Lucius's arm and dragged him down the street, ignoring all protests and threats. "All the shops will be sold out or closed, Darcy! There's no point, I'm _doomed_!"

"Not if I can help it mate! You're too young to die at a woman's hand!"

"And too handsome!" Lucius moaned, a vision of Narcissa ripping out every single strand of his beautiful hair, flooding his mind. Him and his hair were doomed. "Goodbye world, I'm sorry you'll never be able to see me in my full handsome beauty! Farewell!"

"Quit being so damned melodramatic, Malfoy. You're nearly as bad as your girlfriend. Now, how about some shoes?" Finn asked, stopping in front of 'Soles & Laces', Hogsmeade's nicest shoe shop.

Lucius shook his head. "Don't know her size. What else?"

"A nice authentic Hogsmeade basket maybe?" Finn pointed at a small store called 'Mrs. Wicket's Wicker Baskets'.

Lucius just looked at him. "Seriously, mate?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know what she likes she's not my girlfriend."

"Jewellery. She has a soft spot for jewellery. All girls do. How about that store…what's it called again? 'The Crystal Cave'?" Lucius started heading down Main Street when Finn caught his arm again.

"No, man. I know a much better place than that. I can get you a special deal there, and the quality's ten times better." he pulled his friend down a side street where the snow hadn't yet been shifted and Christmas lights shone through the windows. They came to a stop in front of a little green door with a brass knocker. The sign over the door read: Pendor Decor.

Not a single candle burned behind the windows. The little shop definitely didn't look like it was open for business.

Finn let the knocker fall three times on the door; then he waited. Nothing.

"It's closed, Finn, come on. Drink's on me." Lucius's shoulders slumped. He'd just have to write her a Christmas card or something.

Finn just waved in his direction. "No, no, Luce. I'm sure someone's home. There always is. Don't worry, just give me a sec."

Lucius watched as his friend tapped on the window and prodded the door knob with his wand. "Oh, come on. Open up!" Finn muttered irritably. The broad shouldered blonde took three steps back from the house, picked up a handful of little stones and started flinging them at the first floor window.

"Dude, what're you doing!" Lucius hissed looking around them to make sure nobody saw his friend's attempted vandalism.

Finn flat out ignored him. Instead he let out his high pitched whistle which he usually only ever used on the Quidditch Pitch. "It's me! Finn!" he flung another stone which tapped off the glass. "Open up!"

Suddenly the shop lights flared up and the front door was flung open. A stout figure of a woman stood in the doorway, arms planted on her hips.

Lucius gulped. Now they were in trouble. Big, big trouble.

"Finnick Sebastian Darcy!" the woman screeched. "Did your mother not teach you manners, young man?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Auntie Mabel." Finn walked towards her, his arms outstretched for a hug.

"No, no, no. I will have none of this nonsense, Finnick. Not in my house!"

Lucius watched as Finn unleashed the full force of his puppy dog on this woman Mabel. "I have a favour to ask, Auntie Mabel."

"No, Finn! No apology, no favours." she poked him in the chest with her wand.

Finn completely ignored her - more than clear - statement. "But you see, it's for my friend Luce here." he pointed at Lucius, who took a small step back. He did not want to be dragged into this.

"Oh, well…" the elderly woman huffed. "If it's for a friend, then I guess I must let you in." she stepped away from the door, letting them both enter.

The shop was, as the exterior suggested, on the small side. Not that that mere fact made it any less grand though. The walls were draped in ivory silk and a chandelier of millions of sparkling raindrops hung from the ceiling, casting little rainbows to fall all around the room. The floor was polished mahogany of the finest sort, the kind, Lucius thought, that you would also find at Malfoy Manor. About ten huge, crystal glass cabinets were placed around the shop displaying sparkling items of jewellery and gemstones. Lucius discreetly walked over to one and peered in. Only by looking at the jewellery he could tell that it was the sort his mother would buy. He'd have to remember his shop for the future, just in case he'd need to get into her good books again.

"Now," the little woman tottered over to the cream coloured desk, "what's the problem?"

Finn cleared his throat. "Umm…Luce?"

Lucius spun around, hands behind his back like a five year old caught stealing a cookie before dinner. "Yes?"

"Oh!" the woman squeaked "Mister Malfoy, I didn't recognise you there! You know, my sight isn't what it used to be." she shook her head, walking over to one of the display cabinets. "I remember well the first time your father came to me, totally frantic he was. Had forgotten his wife's birthday. Poor guy was terrified she'd rip out his hair." she clucked.

Lucius raised his eyebrow. Well, well, well, wasn't this good material to use for blackmail. His father forgetting something, now that never happened. But the fact that he forgot something as important as his mother's birthday was very interesting indeed.

"Still comes here every year to get his wife's birthday present. Lovely man, he is, your father."

Lucius rubbed the back of his head. "Well…um…you see…"

"Lucius has got himself a very similar problem here, Auntie Mabel." Finn interjected for his friend. "Idiot forgot to get his girlfriend a Christmas gift."

Mabel tutted, picking various items of jewellery out of the cabinets "Men these days."

Finn smirked at his friend. "_Exactly_ Luce, men these days." he shook his head in a mocking manner.

"That's _quite_ enough from you, Finnick. Mark my words, your mother will be hearing of this."

Lucius sniggered, "Yes, _Finnick_, you were a very naughty boy. No desert for you tonight."

"Boys!" Finn's Auntie Mabel turned around to them, sparks sputtering from her wand. "What is it with Slytherin men and constantly mocking each other? Seriously now, you're seventeen, pull yourselves together!"

"Slytherin men are always pristinely put together, isn't that right boys?" came the raspy voice of a man from the top of the stairs.

"Don't encourage them, Onyx!" Auntie Mabel screeched madly, "Make yourself useful and brew us some tea." she shouted up, but quickly turned back to the two teenagers saying: "You would like tea, wouldn't you?"

There was no way in hell Lucius would have said no to this woman. She nearly scared him as much as his own mother.

After a few moments a twiggy, white haired man came down the winding stairs levitating four cups of hot tea in front of him. "Ah, now who do we have here?" the old man, supposedly Onyx, said. "Lucius Malfoy, I take it?" Lucius nodded. "Well, I'm Finn's Uncle Onyx…well great uncle, but that just makes me feel old." he chuckled lightly, leaning against the countertop. "You probably can't remember me but I met you when you were still a tiny mite, no taller than my knee. Your father brought you with him one year to get Adonia her birthday present. But anyways, tell me, Lucius, how is your father keeping up? Abraxas is such a busy man, shame he doesn't have time to pop in for a spot of tea now and then…" Onyx trailed off.

"Father's fine. The Ministry's keeping him busy enough these days, mother's not so happy about it though." Lucius shrugged.

"Ahhh well, that's married life for you I suppose…" Onyx smirked.

"Onyx!" Mabel smacked him on the shoulder.

"See what I mean?" the man indicated to the woman next to him. "After nearly forty years of marriage you'd think the abuse would get less, but I'll let you in on a secret boys: I never does!"

Finn and Lucius sniggered as Mabel slapped her husband across the head.

"We weren't actually here to have a lovely family get-together." Finn took a sip from his tea, before putting it back down. "Luce needs a Christmas gift for his girlfriend or he's a dead man."

Lucius snorted. "Thanks for the comforting words, mate."

"What? You were the one going on about how doomed you and your precious hair were. I'm just stating the facts. Narcissa will literally rip your throat out if -"

"Are you saying I can't defend myself, Darcy?" Lucius raised a pale blonde eyebrow. "I'll let you know I'm very skilled with offensive and defensive spells. I'm not scared of Cissy…well, not really anyways."

"Yeah, but Bella…well let's just say even the Bloody Baron respects her."

"You think you need to tell me that after she fucking burned my Transfiguration essay just because I bumped into her?"

"Boys, boys, boys!" Onyx rapped his knuckles against the counter. "Do you want a present or not?"

Lucius nodded. He really did need this or Finn would be proven right. And that would not be a happy day for Lucius.

"Well," Mabel gave her wand a little flick and a silver tray lined with dark green velvet floated over. "I took the liberty to choose a selection of the prettiest items we have here. Take your pick, Mister Malfoy."

The tray came to a stop in front of him, bobbing at elbow height. Lucius picked up a golden necklace with a milky moonstone hanging by a single ruby. "Not really for her." he muttered, placing it back down on the velvet. Next he placed a charm bracelet on his palm. The charm hanging from it was a glittering snowflake, he smiled slightly at the memory of their shared snowball fight hardly two weeks ago in Hogsmeade. "I'm not sure whether to go with a necklace or a bracelet to be honest with you…"

"Well, we do have matching sets. So maybe you could give her the necklace for Christmas and the bracelet for her birthday. How does that sound to you?" Onyx suggested.

Lucius nodded. "Silver would suit her better than gold. She's a silver sort of girl."

"Hmmm. Well I think I have just the right thing for you, boy. Made them only last night, a very beautiful set if I may say so myself. Let me just get them." Onyx shuffled into a back room. He returned with two silver boxes in his left hand. With his free hand he pulled out his wand from his back trouser pocket and gave it a little flick.

The two boxes floated out in front of Lucius, nudging the tray away with little bumps. "Now this set," Onyx said opening the first box "is perfect for the proud Slytherin lady. I assume she is a Slytherin, yes?" Lucius nodded his head, a strand of platinum falling in front of his eyes.

Inside the box lay a thin silver chain with a dark emerald dripping from it. Lucius remembered his mother having worn a similar one a few Christmases ago, only that hers was far more extravagant. Next to the necklace sat a bracelet, snuggled into the silver cushion. The bracelet had miniature emeralds peeking out from between what must have been thousands of tiny diamonds. He could imagine Narcissa sitting in class and raising her hand to answer a question only to watch the light bounce off the smooth facets and send millions of little rainbows jumping off the classroom walls and her fellow students' faces.

Onyx opened the other box hovering patiently for its turn. Inside lay the exact same set, and yet it was so different. The dark emerald green, Slytherin's royal colour, was replaced by the clearest blue. It was the kind of blue you only ever get to see when the sky is cloudless. But Lucius knew it from somewhere else too, somewhere that wasn't quite as innocent as a clear summer sky, but from somewhere that was just as pure. Narcissa's eyes. It was the exact shade, he would have sworn it to the great Salazar!

"I'll take it." he said, watching as the candlelight flickered off the jewels, imagining it to be Narcissa's glittering eyes as she laughed by the lake.

"Are you sure, boy? Positive that it's the one?" Onyx asked.

"As positive as the smile on my mother's face when she sees a beautiful dress."

A small smile tugged at Mabel's lips. "Just the words Abraxas himself used the first time he came here so many years ago..."

-S-

_Back at the Black's residence…_

"Now you girls behave yourselves. I don't want to get a letter from the Ministry or St. Mungo's saying that they've got you there. You hear me?" Druella Black looked at each of her daughters in turn, her eyes fixating on Bellatrix. "No getting drunk this year, you understand?" she glanced at Andromeda who quickly turned her attention to her feet. "We'll be gone for the weekend and we're taking Bibsy, so you'll be responsible for cooking and keeping the house orderly, alright?" The three girls nodded. "Good, I'll be off then." she said with a small smile, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "No nonsense." their mother warned before stepping into the flames and vanishing.

-S-

"Anyone up for hot coco?" Narcissa asked, pushing herself off the sofa. Andromeda shook her head, not taking her eyes off her pile of love letters. "Bella?" Narcissa asked more loudly. No answer. "Bella!" she kicked her sister's leg.

"Ouch! What the hell Cissy?" Bellatrix threw a pillow at Narcissa's head.

"Do. You. Want. Hot. Coco!" Narcissa said loudly and clearly, as if talking to a half deaf person.

Bellatrix gave her one of her 'looks'. "No thanks, Princess."

"Your loss." Narcissa shrugged, strolling into the kitchen.

"So how many is it this year?" Bellatrix asked Andromeda, as she leaned back down in her armchair.

"Huh?" Andromeda glanced up from her stack of letters.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Letters. How many letters? For you. From boys." she pointed.

"Ummm…" Andromeda flicked through them briefly. "…thirty-three. Though four of them are from the same guy, so I'm not sure if that counts as one or not."

Bellatrix scoffed "No idea how -" she started, but was cut off by the sharp sound of the door bell.

"I'm not getting it!" Andromeda shouted quickly, crossing her arms in a defensive manner.

The doorbell rang again.

"Cissy!" Bella called. "Get the door! Narcissa!" But all she heard from the kitchen was Narcissa humming a happy little Christmas tune to her self.

"Ugh. You're all so lazy you know that?" Bellatrix grumbled moving towards the door.

"That's rich coming from you miss bossy!" Andromeda called after her. Bellatrix was about to throw some sort of hex at her little sister when the doorbell rang again. This time longer and with more force.

"I'm on my fucking way!" she screamed. Bellatrix flung the door open, looking just about ready to strangle the person on the other side.

"Bella! How lovely to see you!" Lucius flashed a wide smile, seeing her raging face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped back.

He raised a pale blonde eyebrow. "Merry Christmas to you too, Bells. You really are _so_ charming; make everyone around you feel ever so welcome. What's your secret?"

Bellatrix glowered up at him. "Don't call me that." she said curtly.

"What?" his mouth twitched into a smile. "Bells? Hmmm…I must admit, it's not one of my more original ones. How about…Elf?" he watched her scowl deepen, but still continued. "Fitting, no? Oh no!" he held up his finger. "I know _just the one! _Pixie! That's it! I shall call you Pixie from now on. You know they're wicked little things, Pixies are. Just like you." he touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

A deep and threatening growl emerged from the depths of Bellatrix's throat.

"What's going on here?" Andromeda skipped up behind her sister. "Oh hey, Malfoy." she smiled upon spotting the visitor.

"Good evening, Miss Black." he replied, tipping an imaginary top hat. Andromeda blushed furiously.

"Suppose you want to see Narcissa?" Bella asked stepping away from the door to let him pass. He nodded, brushing the snow from his cloak. "In the kitchen humming away to herself." she pointed at a door. "Have fun."

Lucius pushed the kitchen door open. Narcissa was leaning against the countertop with a cup of hot coco, securely wrapped in her hands. Her eyes were closed and she was humming softly to herself.

"What you singing?" he asked quietly, still standing in the door way. Narcissa's eyes flew open and she squealed, rushing towards him.

"Hey! Watch that hot drink of yours, Blondie. Don't want you to get burned."

"Oh yea." she set the mug down on a counter and turned back to him grinning widely.

"What, no squealing and rushing into arms now?" he pouted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and started squealing and rushing towards him again.

"Merry Christmas, Cissy." he said, swinging her around in his strong arms.

"You too, Luce." she smiled up at him as he placed her back on the ground.

"How about we go for a stroll around the park?" he suggested, taking her hand and leading her back into the hall.

"It's ten at night, Luce." Narcissa giggled. "I don't think it's very safe."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've got a wand haven't you?" She nodded. "And you're sure you know how to use it in the very unlikely case that we should be attacked by a raging muggle?" She nodded again. "Well then," he said. "I don't see where the problem lies. And anyways, I'll be there to protect this damsel in distress." he grinned cheekily, wrapping Narcissa up in her cloak.

"Very well, you charmer." Narcissa said opening the front door. "Bella! Andy! I'm going to the park with Luce! Don't burn the House down, you two!"

"Home alone, ey?" Lucius asked, closing the door behind him.

"Mmmm…mother and father went off to a Christmas party at a friend's house." she rolled her eyes. "Just like every year. And just like every year they took the House Elf."

"Sounds like fun." he sniggered, earning him a glare of daggers. The two teenagers entered the park gates. "So, how did you even get permission to leave Hogwarts and come here?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius smirked. "Being Head Boy has its perks."

"What, no boastful recollection of every detail?" Narcissa raised her eyebrow. "Wait, what exactly did you do?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Let's just say that I had one good with Slughorn. Nothing illegal, I assure you, Blondie."

"I'm glad." Narcissa smiled. "So is Finn with Maddy now, or did you abandon him at school?"

"Nah, he had to stay. Poor sod would've gotten permission too, if he hadn't been caught by McGonagall as he tried to sneak out the gates. Now she has him writing lines at Christmas. Dumbledore and Slughorn think it's absolutely hilarious; blaming it on the magic of Christmas or something like that."

"Poor guy, no doubt Maddy will be furious with him for getting into trouble in his final year."

Lucius grinned, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "I'd be terrified if I were him. Madison's scary when she's mad."

Narcissa sat down under a leafless Oak tree. "You can say that again."

Lucius let himself down next to her, leaning his head against the stem. "Have a fun Christmas, Blondie?"

"Fine I guess. Family came over for dinner. Bella being aggressive. Andy with her letters. Regulus being an idiot. The usual, you know?"

"Sounds like you a exhilarating time." Lucius grinned. "Hogwarts was…Christmas-y to say the least. Dumbledore was on some carol singing-hype, McGonagall was being a party pooper and Flitwick started dancing with a House Elf. The usual, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Narcissa smirked at the image of her Charms Professor waltzing around the Great Hall with a House Elf. "Oh, by the way. My parents know about us. And so do my uncle and aunt. And little Sirius. Everyone does."

Lucius laughed lightly. "You say it as if it were some terrible fate."

"You have know idea of what my mother and dear Aunt Walburga are capable of. If you did, you'd be scared too. Believe me."

"So, who spilled the beans? Bella?" Lucius guessed. "She doesn't seem to like me much…" he thought out loud. "No idea how someone could not like this," he indicated at his toned body "but then again, Bella is a bit strange, if you know what I'm talking about…"

"For once it wasn't Bella trying to wreck havoc." Narcissa sighed. "It was that idiot of a cousin of mine, Regulus. He, course, thought it was hilarious."

"Black finds a hilarious side to everything, even falling off a broom." Lucius said, remembering their last Quidditch match against Gryffindor when Regulus, his best Chaser, got knocked off his Comet after being hit square in the chest by a Bludger. That guy must be immune to pain or something because he just laughed it off and got back into the air before Mister Rambolt could blow his whistle.

"Yeah, I remember that." Narcissa chuckled thinking back to the same match. "He's an idiot at the best of times."

Lucius watched her, mesmerised at how the light of the moon made her skin look like the delicate surface of a butterflies wing.

At how the wind lifted single strands of golden hair and played gently with them around her head.

At how little dimples formed just over the corner of her mouth as she talked and laughed.

And at how the stars seemed to have fallen into her eyes, dancing and twinkling just for him to see. He felt honoured. Privileged. Lucky.

She shifted in the snow and he snapped out of his trance, the image of her glittering eyes burned into his mind. No, not burned. Burning is too harsh, too cruel a word to describe her. Imprinted. That was the right word. The image of her glittering eyes was imprinted into his mind.

"Narcissa." he cleared his throat. Reaching into his cloak pocket to pull out a square, light blue box. "I…um…got you something. Seeing as it's Christmas." Where in the name of Merlin and the Pride of the Slytherins had his smooth charm gone? He felt like an uncoordinated muggle, or what he thought it would feel like to be an uncoordinated muggle.

"Oh," Narcissa blushed, ducking her head. "You didn't need to, or anything."

Oh yes I did or you'd have had me for dinner, thought Lucius as he opened the box. He heard Narcissa's sharp intake of breath. He smirked; just the reaction he was waiting for.

"Here, let me put it on for you." he said as he gently wrapped his hand around his girlfriend's slender wrist, pulling it closer to him. Narcissa watched as his graceful hands had no problem opening the miniscule clasp. She could feel the cold silver being wrapped around her warm wrist. Watched as the moonlight was caught by the jewels and flung back in every which way possible. The bracelet was so…so…beautiful. Perfect. Charming, Delicate. Precious.

"It's…it's beautiful, Luce. I - I don't…I…thank you." she smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Narcissa." Lucius smirked, and before he knew it she had him knocked to the ground (snow swirling everywhere around them) and was giving him the softest of soft kisses….Which somehow, sort of turned into a full blown make out session. Oh yes, this was definitely the his kind of Christmas.

And poor, poor Finn was made to sit at a hard desk and write out lines. With McGonagall watching him. Without making out to his girlfriend on Christmas.

Poor guy indeed.

* * *

**AN: Alright people I'm back from England! It was so much fun! Anyways: I'm sorry it took so long to update but as I just said, I was on holidays. Buuuut wasn't it nice of me to make the chapter extra extra long? *smiles proudly* Sorry, no Maddy this time but therefore you got Luce, Finn AND Regulus, now if that's not worth something..**

**Also, I have bad news. Well, it's actually two bad messages. One can and one can't be fixed.**

**Bad news no.1: I fear that while I was out on a walk with my dog Merlin, my plot bunny saw a patch of extra juicy grass and decided to run away. Help! I have no idea what to put into the next chapter, any suggestions? I'd quite like to get out of the whole christmas theme, because there's only so much you can write about how pretty snow looks.**

**Bad news no.2: School starts on Friday again. Now this wouldn't really be a problem if it were any other year. But it's not. It's exam year. And i mean BIG exams. The ones you cant afford to fail. And being a Slytherin sort of girl I'm competative and ambitious meaning that I will NOT fail and NOT come second. Meaning that I will pull a Hermione and study, study, study. I have no idea how much time that leaves me with to write, but I will try and update as fast as possible. No promises though.**

**I thought I'd just tell you that, not that you think I've forgotten you or something. :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviwed and PLAESE don't stop! I always start grinning when I get a review alert in my inbox, and if i'm happy i'll update faster, making you happy in turn. You see? leaving a nice Review has logic!**

**alicerosemalfoy**


	4. Never Loved Him

**Chapter 4**

**Never Loved Him**

**AN: Strong language displayed by our dear sister Bella in this chapter. You have been warned…**

Outside winter was fading into spring. Through the melting blanket of snow a few brave blades of grass pushed their way up towards the sun - just that there was no sun. Not that day. The sky was grey and gloomy over Sheffield, the streets empty save for the one stray cat clawing at a dustbin.

Inside the Black's residence it was anything but quiet.

"No, no, no, Druella!" Sirius heard his mother's muffled voice through the floorboards of his cousin Cissy's room. "I think October would be much nicer!"

"June is much closer though, far more convenient, Walburga." his Aunt Druella's voice said.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Druella." a third female voice sounded up from the kitchen. "And the weather in October has the potential to be disastrous. I'm not risking it, I say it should be in June."

"Fine," Walburga huffed. "but then we can't go with the emerald accents, it's far too dark a colour for summer."

"Walburga has a point," Sirius heard his aunt say, "it's a shame not to use it, but I guess light blue will do the job."

"Absolutely not blue, Druella! Only over my dead body will I have Ravenclaw colours at this wedding. Nor red or yellow, I'm just not having it!"

He heard his aunt let out an exasperated sigh "Well how about lavender then? Such a pretty colour."

Sirius heard a cup being put down and then the third woman in the kitchen spoke up. "I agree, lavender would bring her eyes out beautifully. It's just her kind of colour."

"Oh, Eldalie, you're ever so right." his aunt Druella said quietly. "I think lavender must be the colour of her aura!"

Sirius sat bolt upright from where he had been lying with, his ear pressed against the floorboards as the door to his cousin's room was flung open.

A grey little House Elf stood in the doorway, hands on hips and ears swaying. "Young Master Black, is not meant to listen in on Mistress Black!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, standing up. "Go away, Bibsy, nobody asked for your company." he said, towering over the small Elf.

"Bibsy is not pleased with young Master Black's manners! Young Master Black is eavesdropping on Mistress Black's private conversation. Bibsy is not pleased, at all!"

"Go eat a sock!" Sirius growled giving the House Elf a well-aimed kick out of the door.

-S-

_The following day at breakfast, Hogwarts…_

"Did you finish that Ancient Runes essay, Maddy?" Narcissa asked, scribbling notes on a long piece of parchment.

Madison gave her a funny look, swatting Finn's probing hands away. "…Sort of. I just rambled on a bit, have no idea what I was doing." she grinned. "Did you?"

Narcissa nodded at the parchment in her lap, not taking her eyes off of it. "Does it count if I'm doing it now?"

"Mail's here." Lucius stated, ignoring his girlfriend's frantic writings.

Heads turned in the Great Hall as dozens of owls, in different shapes and sizes, came gliding in soundlessly. Immediately loud chattering swelled as parcels and letters were dropped in bowls of cereal and jugs of pumpkin juice. Why was it that the owls always managed to find their master, and then always failed to aim? You'd think they put that last bit of effort in, wouldn't you?

A dark, Cape Eagle Owl swooped down in front Bellatrix who was seated a few seats away. Bellatrix completely ignored it and continued ripping her toast to shreds. The owl was visibly not impressed and hopped a bit closer, jabbing his outstretched leg at her. Bellatrix glared at it. It glared back.

By now most of the Slytherin's were watching the stare-off between the ill-tempered girl and the persistent bird. Who was going to break down first? Girl or owl?

The owl gave an annoyed hoot and hopped another few centimetres closer. Bellatrix scowled at it and snatched the letter from it's beak. Most people quickly turned back to their cereal, not wanting to be caught staring by the oldest Black girl. Bella ripped open the seal growling at a first year who _dared _glance at her.

"Someone's in a cheery mood today." Finn muttered, hugging Maddy to his chest.

They all watched as Bella's eyes hardened even more (if that's even possible) and she balled her hands into fists, bunching and tearing the parchment at the sides.

"Yes, Finn, definitely cheery." Lucius said flatly.

Bellatrix suddenly stood up, slamming her fist on the table and stormed out of the Great Hall pushing an unsuspecting second year roughly out of her way.

"Wow," Finn's blue eyes were wide "she's like a rampaging Rhino. Awesome!"

Lucius raised his eyebrow at him and Maddy wiggled out of his arms and gave him 'the look'.

"Mature Finn. Real mature." Narcissa said, standing up too.

"Where you going?" Lucius frowned "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"Checking that the 'rampaging Rhino' doesn't actually kill someone…or worse." she sighed. "Anyone want to come?"

The others all looked at each other. "Um, I think I'll go over that essay again." Madison said hastily, pulling her bag over to her.

"I'll pass this time, but thanks for asking." Finn turned his attention to his jam roll.

"No way, Darcy. If I'm going, then you're going." Lucius stood and picked up his bag.

"But you're not going. _Are_ you, Malfoy?" Finn pulled his friend back down onto the bench, giving him a pointed look.

"I'm not letting Cis alone with Bella. Are you insane! I'm going and you're coming with me." Lucius tried to stand again but Finn still had a strong hold on his robes.

Finn put his face very close to Lucius's one. "Are _you_ insane? Bella's going to chop us into little bits of meat and eat us." he hissed "Or feed us to that bloody Giant Squid!" Lucius just rolled his eyes "Let go of me, Darcy."

Finn ignored his friend and continued "You remember that time she went ballistic in Arithmancy and burned Stevenson's hair off? And that was just because he said good morning to her!" Finn looked down the Slytherin table at a bald, dejected looking guy. "Look at him, Luce! That was two bloody years ago and his hair _still_ hasn't grown back! Bella's mental, I refuse to go follow her. That's like…suicide."

"Finn, you're a prefect and I'm Head Boy. We have a duty to the other students at this school to keep them safe. That includes angry girls."

"Crazy lunatic monsters more like it." Finn snorted.

"Finn…"Lucius warned.

"I did _not_ sign up for being a bloody prefect!" he growled, finally standing up.

The three Slytherins ran down to their common room, the most likely place where Bellatrix would be. And they were right.

"Bloody hell." Finn whistled through his teeth. The common room was totally destroyed; paintings were ripped, glass was shattered, couches shredded, tapestries torn to bits. And in the midst of it stood Bella, her chest heaving, eyes flashing and fists balled at her sides.

"Bella…?" Narcissa slowly approached her sister with caution. "Um, are you…alright?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking alright to you!" Bellatrix screamed storming right up to her sister, their faces only inches apart. The boys flinched back. She was like an enraged Hippogriff, caution was strongly recommended. "Our mother has gone fucking crazy! She's fucking up my entire fucked up life even fucking more!" she waved a battered looking piece of parchment in Narcissa's face.

"Dude," Finn whispered over to Lucius, "that chick has serious anger management issues."

Narcissa grabbed the letter and slowly lowered her eyes to read it. "Seriously?" she breathed quietly after she'd finished scanning her mother's slanted writing.

"Does mother ever fucking joke around? Yes, she's bloody serious!" Bellatrix threw out her fist, successfully knocking a china vase to the ground.

"Hey! That was my favourite one!" Finn muttered, crossing his arms. Lucius just gave him a funny look.

"No, of _course _she's serious. What I'm asking is why in the name of Merlin's knobbly knees are you making such a big fuss about it?"

"Me? Big fuss? Are you fucking kidding me! She wants me to go off and get hitched with some guy!" At this the boys raised an interested eyebrow, Finn's favourite vase forgotten.

Narcissa let out an exasperated sigh. "Bella, it's not just 'some guy', it's just Rodolphus…your _boyfriend_!"

"_Exactly_ my point, sister of mine, it's _Rodolphus_! Come on, you can't seriously think I wanted to marry that oaf."

"Um, yeah…?"

Bellatrix's jaw slackened. "Seriously? Do you really think my standards are that low, Cissy? I mean, just look at him, he's a complete troll! Who in their right mind would want to marry something bloody awful like that?"

"Well, you have been snogging him for at least three years…so I just assumed…"

"What? That I actually _loved_ the guy?" Bella snorted. "Not everything's a fucking fairytale, Princess. We're human, we _use_ each other. So I used him. There was never any love, just sex."

Lucius and Finn looked down at their feet uncomfortably. That was classified information that they hadn't necessarily wanted to hear about their classmates. But they hand and they'd probably never get the mental images out of their head. "Uh, I…umm…left my book in the Hall. Come and get it with me?" Finn quietly asked Lucius as he slowly backed away towards the exit to their common room. "Yeah, I think I left my quill up there too." Lucius nodded. Alright, so he was leaving his girlfriend alone in a room with her deranged sister, but he'd just _had _to escape.

Finn was just letting out the breath he's been holding as he walked out of the entrance…and bumped into someone else.

"Oh, hey, Rodolphus…." he trailed off. Woops.

Rodolphus was standing just outside the doorway, a letter in his hand and what had once been an excited smile melting away. He'd definitely heard some of the conversation.

Oh, dear.

He'd loved her.

Poor Rodolphus…

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the slow update guys, first week back in school's been slow. As it is. **

**Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but hey, last chapter was long so you can't complain!  
**

**I just wanted to let you know that this is when the story starts picking up a bit of pace. I've got bits and pieces of later chapters written up, but it still may take a while to get them finished.**

**I brought a bit of Sirius in, because you all seemed to like him. And of course, everybody's favourite, Finn had a few things going on too. :D **

**Read and Review peeps, you know how it works!**

**-alicerosemalfoy**


	5. What A Crap Day

**Chapter 5**

**What A Crap Day…**

A buzz of electrical excitement hummed through the Great Hall. It was seven in the morning, and miraculously, everyone was awake. Willingly. That had to be some sort of record.

It was April 22nd and a lot of things were happening around Hogwarts that day. For one, the sixth years had a potions test, for which nobody had studied. Then, it was Narcissa's seventeenth birthday. And lastly, the thing that had _actually _woken everyone up, the Quidditch finals. All crammed into one measly day.

"I can't _believe_ we have class first." Finn muttered angrily, stabbing at his rashers with his fork. "What're the chances of the Quidditch _finals_ falling on a week day? I mean," he ranted, jabbing his egg, "the professors could have at least given us the day off."

"I blame that fool Dumbledore, it's just like him to do something like this to us." Lucius glared up at the Professor's table, not unlike the rest of the student body.

Narcissa shook her head, swallowing her mouthful of apple pie. "No, it's Slughorn's fault. He should have objected instead of being the weak idiot that he is and going along to it. That's what he's there for, right? As our Head of House he should have represented us; which he failed to do." she shrugged. "As usual."

"Cissy's totally right." Madison chimed in, not looking up from where she was filing her nails against the table. " Like, what kind of Head gives us a potions test on the day our House is playing in the finals. That's so not cool." she looked up. "He's like, breeding a bad mood. It's like he doesn't care if we're playing, let alone want to win."

Finn let his fork fall onto his plate with a clatter. "I hate this fucking school."

-S-

"_What three main ingredients must one add into what particular type of cauldron to brew the Herbicide Potion?" _Narcissa stared at question ten of her potions test, mind as blank as the parchment in front of her.

Herbicide Potion? When had they done anything like that? Not even the name rang a bell.

Herbicide. Herbi. Herb. Well, at least she knew it had something to do with plants. Might as well just take a guess, what's the worst thing that could happen? Fail?

"To make a Herbicide Potion you must add Snargaluff, Newts tails and a single twig from a Bowtruckle into a cauldron of clay." Narcissa muttered quietly as she jotted down her, completely improvised, answer.

Slughorn could go to hell…

-S-

"How'd the test go, Blondie?" Lucius gave Narcissa a peck on the cheek as she dumped her books in front of her on the table.

She glared angrily as she spooned some mash onto her plate. "Don't even talk to me about that."

Just then, Madison came stomping up dragging Finn behind her. "What the _hell _is a Herbicide Potion!"

"You didn't know either?" Narcissa looked between Maddy and Lucius "She didn't know! I would swear on my nicest shade of nail varnish that we didn't do that freaking Herbicide Potion!"

"Oh, you did do it my dear, sweet cousin." Regulus sat down opposite them, casually picking up an apple.

"Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Regulus, what do you want?"

"Well," her dark haired cousin examined the green fruit in his hand. "I actually came here to discuss our Quidditch strategy and wish you a happy birthday…but I can tell by this warm welcoming that I'm not wanted." he sniffed.

"Ding ding ding!"

Lucius stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend. "It's your birthday today!" he exclaimed "Why the hell did nobody tell me?"

"Because they all swore an oath never to mention it, _remember_ Reg?" Narcissa stared pointedly at her cousin. Lucius looked very confused. "What?"

Madison grinned. "Narcissa's birthday is a total conversational taboo. Each birthday is just a reminder of how she's always getting older and older. Hence getting grey hair and wrinkles."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. "You're seventeen, I think you've got more than enough time."

Narcissa put her head in her hands, this day was getting worse by the minute. "Ugh, everything to do with birthdays just acknowledges the fact that I'm a year older and before I know it: BAM! I'm ninety with knobbly hands and age spots. It's gross."

"Cissy's totally right there; age spots are like, totally not cool." Maddy nodded.

"Well I don't care if you have age spots when you're older; you'll still be my beautiful Maddy to me." Finn pulled Madison over by her waist and lowered his mouth to hers.

Regulus made gagging noises and Lucius smirked at his friend, but winced at he got a bony elbow rammed into his ribcage. "Oi, what was that for?"

Narcissa just gave him a pointed look. "I'm guessing that means I have to say something sappily romantic too, Blondie?" he smiled down at her. "You know, it's not good getting soft right before a match."

-S-

"And Darcy hits the bludger at Davis, OH! That was a close miss! Davis ducked just in time!" Sampson Hughes's voice boomed around the pitch and stands.

Whilst most of the Hogwarts students were gasping, shouting and whistling, two girls were hardly paying any attention. "Does my hair still look alright to you?" Madison shouted over the crowd trying to pat down her windswept hair. "I don't think this stay-put charm is working."

"No, I don't think so either. Why does it have to be so windy up here? It's messing everything up!" Narcissa moaned back.

"And it's freezing. I don't like being freezing, it's horrible. I'll bet you anything it's going to start raining sooner or later and then what? We'll be soaked _and_ freezing!" Maddy complained crossing her arms. "I don't see why we have to sit out here, they could just play their match while we're all inside with a cup of hot coco and then just tell us who won. Simple as that. But I'm _so_ not having fun right now."

Narcissa pouted. "I think I just broke my nail…"

"And it looks like Slytherin Seeker Lestrange has spotted the snitch, people. Whoa, watch him go!" Sampson announced. "This is not good news guys, we can't let those slimy snakes win again this year!" A collective hiss was spat from the Slytherin stands and McGonagall hit Sampson over the shoulder with a rolled up Daily Prophet.

"Hughes is such an ass." Narcissa growled leaning back in her chair, trying to fix her injured nail.

Madison smirked "Mind you, he's a hot ass."

"Maddy! You can't say that in public, you've got a boyfriend!" Narcissa giggled.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Cissy. Don't tell me you've become immune to boys. That's impossible."

A small smile crept across Narcissa's face. "Fine. He's a hot ass. But still an ass. And a Hufflepuff."

"Back to the game." Sampson muttered, eyeing the armed-with-a-newspaper Professor suspiciously. "Gryffindor Seeker Isabel Stanley hot on Lestrange's heels, or should I say broom?" he chuckled.

Nobody laughed at his 'clever joke'.

"Scratch that last bit." Madison blinked. "Hughes is, with that, officially de-hottified."

"Uhh," Sampson coughed lightly at the silence. "Stanley pulling forward, the two Seekers are now head to head; but what in the name of Merlin's knotty beard was that!" he screamed, leaning further off the stand. "Oh you bloody cheating git!" Hughes exclaimed hotly, earning him another slap with the Prophet. The crowd held it's breath as Rabastan Lestrange made a sharp left turn, effectively knocking Isabel Stanley right off of her broom.

-S-

"This is such a crap day." Narcissa ripped a bunch of leaves off a bush and started tearing them to shreds. "This could possibly be the crappiest day ever to have gone down in history. You know," she looked up, "I wouldn't be surprised if Binns taught about this very crappy day in the years to come."

Lucius chuckled. "You're so cute when you're mad." he slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him and burying his face in her curls.

"Oh yeah?" Narcissa spat. "Well, I'm about to get adorable." she tried to glare at him, but his smirk was infectious and her scowl faltered before breaking out into a wide smile.

"You're always adorable." he touched the tip of her nose.

"Very true." Narcissa nodded. "But this day is still crap, no matter how charming you try to be."

The Quidditch Captain clutched his chest in mock-offence. "I do not _try_ to be charming, I am. It's a gift."

"Sure it is." Narcissa gave him a small smile. The pair of them strolled hand in hand over the grounds. Theoretically they were supposed to head back to the school for the Quidditch Cup prize giving, the after party and what not. But what was the point anyways? Everyone knew Dumbledore's speech off by heart and Gryffindor House parties were so lame, they didn't have nearly enough Fire Whiskey. Yes, you read correctly. Gryffindor won the Cup. Woo! Go them!

Not.

After Rabastan had bashed Stanley right off her broom, McGonagall had thrown an absolute fit. Isabel had broken two ribs, her shin and left wrist. Normally she wouldn't have gone back to continue playing, but she was one of those over-the-top insanely brave idiots that go by the name of Gryffindor, so, of course she got back up, gritted her teeth and continued. And caught the snitch.

Finn had been on the verge of tears, nearly clubbing Gryffindor's Captain, Wilkinson, over the head. Maddy was giving him a private therapy session which involved masses of chocolate frogs (his favourite) and alcoholic butter beer (his other favourite).

"Let's go to the Lake." Lucius led Narcissa over to the ancient rowan tree, that was possibly even older than his Great-Grandmother Cerbera.

"I can't believe it's nearly the end of the year." Narcissa said as she slid down the bark.

Lucius sat down next to her, "Time flies when you're having fun." he ripped up a bunch of grass and chucked it at her.

Narcissa smiled, "Sometimes I feel that life's just a train that's rushing past me, not waiting for anyone. Just going and going and going until it stops at the last station where you get kicked off unceremoniously."

"Wow Blondie, that's deep stuff. You really are having a crap day."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow at him, "Really? I wasn't sure if shredding a bush like Bella burns essays, and ranting for ten minutes straight about _how crap this day is_, was that obvious."

Lucius grinned at her. "Ouch. Sarcasm. Well, I think I have just the thing to make your day just that bit better."

Narcissa shifted onto her knees, squealing excitedly. "Ooooh! Show me, show me, show me!"

Lucius pulled out a long, light blue box from under his Captain's cloak which he had never bothered to take off after the disastrous end to the match. He opened it and inside was the necklace he had bought all those months ago on Christmas eve. Narcissa's eyes shone as he laid it around her neck.

Apparently she wasn't that opposed to birthday presents after all Lucius realised with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! So this was just another filler chapter, you know, tying up loose ends and all. :)**

** I've finally figured out the rough amount of chapters this fic's gonna have. I'm thinking about 23, so we've still got bit to go. :D **

**Soz again for the late update, but the teachers are trying to kill us with homework. I _swear_!**

**Another thing I realised was that I'd completely left out disclaimers. *shock horror!* So here it is, for the previous and future chapters: I don't own anything, I'm not JKR (duh!) and I make no money from this. blah, blah, blah...**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! Tell you what, Lucius and Finn will come pay you a visit if you review. Shirtless. How's that sound? ;)  
**


	6. Time To Spread The Wings

**Locked Away**

**Chapter 6**

**Time To Spread The Wings**

Despite all of the reassurances of "we'll only be a floo away" or "it'll be holidays before you know it", Narcissa and Madison were still dabbing at their eyes.

"Stop crying, Cissy!" Maddy croaked with conviction, "You're messing up your makeup, there's no way I'll be able to recreate that perfect blend with the concealer!"

Narcissa gave a pathetic little giggle "Your face is all blotchy."

It was June 1st.

Graduation day.

Time for last goodbyes and final dances.

And then they'd be gone.

Not forever…hopefully. No, the boys had assured their girls they'd never be far away. And the girls would be graduating next summer themselves anyway, and everything would be happy again.

But it was still a full year away.

That's twelve months.

365 days.

52 weeks.

8,765 hours.

525,948 minutes.

31,556,926 seconds.

Just to be exact.

And did I mention that there would only be two weeks of Christmas holidays? So yes, Cissy and Maddy were upset, and rightly so.

"I hate this." Narcissa looked at her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes staring back. She'd spent a whole day at Hogsmeade with Maddy to find the perfect dress, and she'd found it: A crimson halter-necked fishtail that clung to her in all the right places. But now she wondered: what was the point, really? It was like dressing up to go to a funeral, nobody, not even the person you lost would give a damn what you wore. It was a day that wasn't about you. Minds would be focused on other things. So really, what was the point?

"I know, I do too." Madison moved to stand behind her friend.

"What'll we do for a year? With no boys I mean. We'll be taken, yet completely alone. They won't be here anymore to keep us company, to keep us occupied."

Maddy sniffed, "We'll just have to make the best of summer." True, they did still have six weeks of summer holidays, but there was no way that was any consolation. Six weeks just wasn't enough. Fact. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's get this over with." she latched herself onto Narcissa's elbow, dragging her out of their room.

-S-

"Do I look pretty?" Narcissa swallowed, stopping her friend just before stepping out into the Entrance Hall. Just because she thought there was no real point in dressing up, didn't mean that it wasn't important to her what she looked like; especially since it would be last time she would see Lucius until Bella's wedding in two weeks.

Madison turned to her with a small smile. "Do you really think that someone who looks like you could be anything less than pretty?"

Narcissa smirked as she contemplated this for a second. "Very true, I am a stunner aren't I?"

Maddy returned her smirk. "What would this school do without us? Sink into deepest ugliness, I think. Shame that the boys'll be gone, just makes our job to beautify this hell hole that bit harder." This made the two girls giggle madly as they stepped out into the Entrance Hall.

It was like stepping into a solid wall of sound, there were at least three hundred people bustling about, stopping occasionally to talk to a ghost or catch up with old friends. Narcissa and Madison slowly pushed their way through the throng of people before they could finally squeeze through the entrance to the Great Hall.

Madison whistled through her teeth. "Merlin, I don't think I've ever seen so many people in Hogwarts; this is absolutely crazy!" There were so many people there, it was hard to estimate the sheer number of them. They ranged from fellow students, to toddlers to grandparents.

Narcissa took a good look around, finding that at least half of the faces were familiar to her. "I think I'm related to half of these people, I wonder what father paid them to show up; 'cause I seriously doubt anybody would come willingly to Bella's graduation. Not after she scared great-uncle Tibullus to death."

Madison raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Do share, I don't believe I've heard that one yet."

"We're not really sure what happened. When she was twelve, we left her alone with him. Only for a few minutes, but when we came back, well, he was dead." Narcissa shuddered. "Bella denies her involvement to this day. But you know what she's like."

"Uh-hu." Madison nodded, gulping. Before they could imagine all the stuff that Bellatrix was capable of doing, a white haired, skeletal lady in a green leather suit came over and gave Narcissa bony hug.

"Aunt Venenifer," Narcissa squirmed awkwardly as a sharp elbow dug into her back "what a…surprise to see you here!"

Maddy sniggered as Narcissa tried to twist out of the uncomfortable embrace with her nose turned up in disgust.

"Darling, I wouldn't miss little Bellie's graduation even if Elisa von Batwing organised a private preview for next season's collection!" Aunt Venenifer's voice was shrill in Narcissa's ear. "Doesn't she look absolutely darling in those pretty little patent shoes? Seems like it was only yesterday when she first spat at a muggle, so proud of her we were." she sniffed lightly, dabbing at non-existent tears. "Oh, well, I'd better be off to find your mother. Toodles Cissypoop." she waved with her white hanky as she retreated into the masses.

Narcissa let out her breath she'd been actively holding to avoid smelling her great aunt's musky perfume; whilst Maddy was emitting a sound somewhere between snorting and giggling. "Cissypoop!" she gasped, laughing so hard that people standing around started to back away slowly and carefully.

-S-

_20 minutes later, everyone seated in Great Hall…_

"And now," Headmaster Dumbledore raised his hands to call for attention once again, "I would like to ask our Head Boy and Girl - Lucius Malfoy and Anna Winston - to join me up here."

From the front row where the graduates were sitting, Lucius and a short brunette rose from their seats. Lucius stepped up to the podium, shaking Dumbledore's hand before turning to the assembled crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, "boys and girls, fellow students and past students; Quidditch enthusiasts, Slug Clubbers, parents, grand parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, ghosts - including our very own poltergeist - Peeves, portraits and of course our dear professors; our time here in this ancient institution is coming to an end. Hogwarts, has been to the most of us a home away from home, a beautiful place and amazingly magical. There have been ups and downs, losses and gains, tears and laughter; but look at us now:" he flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes, "we've survived! Honestly, who'd have thought? And now we have the privilege of taking with us great memories and friends for life. Now, fellow graduates, as your Head Boy let me tell you something: Few of us will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation." he paused for effect, "And now let me tell you something as the proud Slytherin that I am: Realise that the reason most people fail isn't because of the competition but because of the limits they place upon themselves, allowing defeat to take over. Take responsibility for your destiny." he leaned over the podium, looking at every single one of his class mates "You can come up with a performance, if you can reach down and dig deep enough into your competitive soul. _You_ can overcome tremendous obstacles. So long as there is breath in me, that long I will persist. For now I know one of the greatest principles on success; if I persist log enough _I will win_! Thank you." Lucius bowed his head, stepping away from the podium.

And then the cheering started.

"Hem hem..?" Anna Winston coughed timidly, stretching to look over the podium. "Um, what Malfoy was trying to say," she said over the quietening audience "is that we'll never forget this place; and the people in it - if living, dead or painted - will always stay with us." she explained with a small nod. The crowd stayed silent, waiting for something more inspirational. The shy Gryffindor racked her brain for something to say, and in the end she just had to make something up that she hoped would bring some sort of recognition. "Whatever you can do, or dream you can, begin it. Boldness has genius, power and magic in it." …insert short pause, "Thank you." The Hall erupted once again as the Head Boy and Girl walked off stage.

"Luce totally kicked ass." Maddy grinned at Narcissa.

-S-

_Later in the evening…_

"Could I please get everyone's attention." Dumbledore tapped his wand lightly against his wine glass. The swaying couples broke apart to hear what the Headmaster had to say. "Yes - you too Regulus; I'm sure that lovely young lady won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

A slightly embarrassed crooked grin spread across Regulus's face and he ran a hand through his dark hair as people chuckled at him. He even got a thumbs up from Finn!

"This evening has marked the future of all our graduates; but like every evening, there eventually comes a dawn. And it is at dawn when fledglings leave the nest to fly into a whole new world. A challenge awaits all of you, you will have to fight for your existence and explore the responsibility of independence. It is now time for you to abandon your nest and spread your wings. I would ask all our graduates to please gather outside and apparate into the real world. It's time to say farewell to your loved ones."

There was a confused murmur through the crowd until Finn finally spoke up: "But sir, you told us last year that we can't apparate within the Hogwarts grounds!" The people nodded in agreement and someone even shouted: "Bloody hell, for once Darcy's got a legitimate point!"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in the starlight of the enchanted ceiling. "Ah, well you see, there are exceptions to every rule."

Narcissa looked up at Lucius, shock was not even half of what was pulsating through her mid. "But you can't go now! The party only just started!"

Lucius chuckled lightly, brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face. "It's nearly midnight Blondie, time to go. But don't worry, Bells is getting hitched soon, so we'll see each other then."

Narcissa's lip trembled but she bit down hard; no, she told herself she wouldn't cry. Not in front of a gargantuan portion of the British wizarding world. So, instead of opening the floodgates and causing a huge ruckus, she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. Lucius smiled into her curls, inhaling her rosy scent as he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her so close that he felt he'd never let go.

The pair finally tore apart when Finn tugged at Lucius's robes, "C'mon mate, nearly everyone's left." Maddy smiled at Narcissa from her position behind Finn, but moved to stand next to her best friend as the two boys left the Great Hall. "Summer's not far now." Madison said, her hand still raised in farewell.

-S-

_Same time, Great Hall_

"Blimey Darcy, I can't believe it's actually over. For good this time." Lucius shook his head, remembering back to that very first train ride from Platform 9 ¾ when Finn had thrown up and he himself had gotten lost on the corridor on his way back from the lavatory and couldn't find their compartment again.

"It's going to be so weird, not coming back. I mean, it already feels weird just thinking about it." Finn said, dodging a slumbering second year just lying curled up on the stone floor. "We never even got to really say goodbye to this place."

Suddenly, Lucius grabbed his friend's elbow and started dragging him up the main flight of stairs leading to the upper floors of the castle.

"Bloody hell!" Finn yelped, jumping over a missing step just in time, trying to keep up with the other blonde. "Where in the name of Merlin are you off to?" he started taking three steps at a time, then four.

Lucius glanced over his shoulder, "We're going to say goodbye. Properly."

The two boys sprinted up the moving staircases and down deserted corridors. They slipped through the secret passageways that only they knew of and hid behind tapestries whenever they thought they'd heard someone. Finally, Lucius skidded to a stop in front of a heavy oak door, with Finn lagging behind by a little, gasping for breath. "The Astronomy Tower, really Luce? Isn't it totally out of bounds?" he panted, putting his hands on his knees, still trying to catch his breath.

"Technically we're not students anymore - we're adults. So they can't tell us that it's out of bounds."

Finn grinned, "Sly."

Lucius prodded the keyhole and tapped at the door, a concentrated frown worrying his brow, and eventually it swung open with a melancholy creak.

They slowly made their way up the tightly winding staircase and were met at the top by an all-round view of the Hogwarts grounds. Finn whistled throught his teeth, "Haven't been up here since Merlin knows how long. Good old memories."

Lucius walked slowly over to the railing and leaned his elbows on it. "All the years we spent here, I never really appreciated the beauty of this place. It's funny how we become accustomed to something that should be taking our breath away on a daily basis."

Finn leaned against the edge next to his friend. "I'll miss it."

Yeah, me too…but it's time to spread out wings even if turbulence is sure to be ahead."

"We'll face it head on and conquer it."

And with that, the two boys turned to face each other and disappeared with a small crack.

You say, it's impossible to apparate within Hogwarts? Ah, well you see, there are exceptions to every rule.

* * *

**AN: Not the best chappie, I know! Just _please _don't pelt me with Flobberworms, I'm allergic you see. Let me tell you, the next chapter is the one I know you've all been secretly waiting for: Bella's wedding! Woo! I'm hoping to have it up faster as I've spent a lot of class time secretly writing it out long hand. Shhhhhhh, don't tell!**

**Also, I used four quotes in the Head Boy/Girl speeches:**

**"Few will have the greatness to bent history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation." ~ Robert F. Kennedy.**

**"Realise that the reason most people fail isn't because of the competition but because of the limit's they place upon themselves, allowing defeat to take over. Take responsibility for your destiny. You can come up with a performance, if you can reach down and dig deep enough into your competitive soul. You can overcome tremendous obstacles." ~ Bruce Jenner.**

**"So long as there is breath in me, that long I will persist. For now I know one of the greatest principles on success; if I persist long enough I will win." ~ Og Mandino.**

**"Whatever you can do, or dream you can, begin it. Boldness has genius, power and magic in it." ~ Goethe.**

**Alrighty guys, I shall see you again hopefully at Bella's wedding! And don't forget to review, Luce and Finn are still offering their services to this cause! ;) **


	7. Bridezilla

**AN: Sorry guys for the horrendously late update. Please don't lynch me! I was planning on having this uploaded around Halloween...obviously that didn't happen, as I ran into an inspiration blocking wall of concentrated writer's block (wow, that was a mouthful to write). So anyway...I really liked the way this chapter played out in my head...but written down I actually hate it. I think that this may possibly be the worst chapter yet (in my opinion anyway) Another reason for the late update is, as you might have noticed from my profile, that I've moved from Ireland to Qatar. Which means: new school, new system, new friends and new dilemmas. So yeah, please forgive me? *smiles hopefully* **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bridezilla**

"Look Bella, it's really not so bad." Narcissa looked up from where she had been picking at her lavender bridesmaid dress.

Bellatrix stood in the centre of the room, fists balled and eye twitching. "I look like the fucking sugarplum fairy!" she hollered.

In a way she was right, she did look like something off the top of a wedding cake. No pun intended. Her dress was a huge frilly blob of white, complete with little lavender coloured roses, glittering sequins and jewels.

Andromeda sniggered. "Oh Bella, I think it really suits you! Especially since lavender is your all time favourite colour."

"And don't forget the white, Andy! The colour of purity and innocence!" Narcissa smirked.

Bella fumed, "I am not wearing the fucking huge white piece of shit! I refuse to!"

Now it was time for Andromeda to smirk, "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm sure Rodolphus would be more than pleased if you didn't wear it." she waggled here eyebrows suggestively causing Narcissa burst out laughing.

A deep and threatening growl rumbled in the back of Bellatrix's throat. " I refuse to get married in this!" she said, pulling out her wand from one of the many folds of her dress.

"Put your wand down Bella." Narcissa hissed, whipping out her own one.

Bella's lip curled in disgust as she pointed her wand at her chest. "Noirtus." she growled.

Narcissa's blue eyes widened in horror. Bellatrix's fluffy white sugarplum fairy gown morphed into deepest black, making her look more like the angel of death than anything else. "Bella! What did you do?" she shrieked.

"Not everyone wants to be the princess in a fairytale, Princess." Bellatrix leered.

"For Merlin's sake Bella! It's your wedding day, pull yourself together! There is no way in fucking hell I'm letting you walk down that isle in black!" Narcissa slashed her wand in front of Bellatrix in a rather violent manner and the dress turned back to its original colour.

Black.

White.

Black.

White.

Forwards and backwards is how it went until finally, _finally_ Aunt Walburga trotted in - wearing (can you guess it?) lavender coloured dress robes. "My dearies, my dearies! I see you're all ready to go." she looked appreciatively at Bellatrix's – now white – dress. "Tip-top line up, ladies." she dragged a scowling Bella to a spot right in front of the two double doors, jammed the puffy bouquet into her hands and pinched her cheek. Narcissa and Andromeda slid up behind, smirking at their sister's facial expression. With a pudgy wave Walburga disappeared into the other room, and then, only moments later, the two tall doors swung open revealing about three hundred pureblood aristocrats standing and staring with expectation written on their faces. Bella didn't move a muscle. Narcissa gave her sharp poke in the back, forcing her to take an involuntary step onto the isle. From somewhere above them music started, and Bellatrix had to fight the urge to make a dash for it. Yet she held her head high, not intending to bring shame on her and her family's name (ignoring the fact that she's already done so on many other occasions). The procession was shorter than Narcissa had expected and before she knew it Bella had stopped dead at the front causing her to nearly bash into the 'glowing bride', and Andromeda to hastily shove her to the top right pew.

Throughout the marital ceremony of her older sister, Narcissa regularly felt the urge to whack her over the head with a frying pan. And leave a considerable dent. Bellatrix was being _the_ most unenthusiastic, unappreciative and unladylike bride the British Wizarding Society had ever seen. It was painful to look at. But what was worse, was that Rodolphus was trying so, so, _so _hard to keep a smile on everyone's faces, including his wife's.

Even after the ceremony, during the grand, lavender reception.

"Such a happy couple, don't you think?" Lucius smirked as he and Narcissa slowly turned on the dance floor. The pair of them had been cracking up about dear Bella's hilarious facial expressions all day. And poor Rodolphus had pretended to be completely oblivious. He was currently trying (and failing) to encourage his wife to at least try a piece of the wedding cake – she, however, was having none of it.

"She should at least try it." Narcissa said, "Just to humour him."

"In all of my years in knowing Trixi I have never _once_ see her humour anyone. She's all about herself. Poor guy."

Narcissa sniggered, stretching to look over Lucius's shoulder at the newly-weds. "Wouldn't be surprised if he's dead by the end of the week."

"You sure you don't mean by the end of the day?"

This sent the blonde girl into a mad fit of the giggles. "When he thinks he's gotten her drunk enough and tries to climb into bed with her – that's when he'll die."

Lucius sighed, "No man is capable of out-drinking your sister..."

Narcissa's head snapped up, "Don't tell me you and Finn...?" she let the question trail off and hang in the air.

"Fourth year was ever such a fun year." He grinned down at her, " We had to skip two full days of classes and training. 'Course we couldn't go to Pomfrey with such major hangovers, but Bella, well, she was up and running the morning after." There was a short pause as he started off into the distance dramatically, " Such a blow to our egos, I tell you. Finn looked like a stumped crup."

"You two are unbelievable!" Narcissa laughed as Lucius twirled her.

"I know, and you love us for it." His warm breath tickled her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Mmmmmm...that cake smells so nice"

"Don't try to resist my charms, Blondy. I know you love it." He whispered, his words ghosting across her cheekbone.

The music of the party was only a muffled sound as the two people hurried through the deserted hallways of Villa Lestrange, stopping only occasionally to let each other's hands roam.

"In here." Lucius growled, turning the doorknob of one of the guest rooms. Him and Narcissa stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide with their mouths still frozen in a grin; startled by Maddy's hysterical shriek as Finn, flushed and mumbling, jumped away from her as the door opened.

Lucius was the first to break the shocked silence, "Jeez, you two," he drawled, "get a room, will you?"

"We're in a room, you fucking plonker!" Finn hissed, obviously not too pleased with being interrupted mid-snog. "Now run along, and get your own room." He paused for a second, "We're, um, busy here."

A giggle escaped Narcissa and as Lucius slammed the door closed on his best friend, she burst out laughing and let herself be lead down another corridor and into a small, dark room.

In the meantime; while her sister was having lots of fun with her boyfriend on the other side of the villa; Bellatrix was sullenly wondering how long it would be before she died. In her opinion, it couldn't be soon enough.

* * *

**AN: Never forget to review...cause I know Voldemort :P**


	8. Shame On The Name

**AN: Just an (extremely) short little chapter again, but I quite like it – although the absence of Luce and Finn really is tragic...I miss them already. But Reg definitely makes up for it ;) Yumm...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Shame On The Name**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement and anticipation and joy. However, two girls at the Slytherin table didn't have so much to laugh about.

Madison was slowly banging her head on the table, muttering something about how awful their final year at Hogwarts would be, how she would really rather just go die in a hole and how miserable their social life would be from that day forth.

Narcissa – although refraining from self-afflicting behaviour – was telling the fork in her hand all about how amazing Lucius was and how he didn't deserve her, and how that now that they were separated he would probably find someone much prettier than her with whom he'd run off with the first chance he got.

Yes, our two Slytherin girls were indeed drowning in their own misery and self-pity.

Just as Maddy uttered a short 'ouch' at having hit her head a bit too hard, the great doors slowly opened and a line of petrified looking midgets - which were the new first years – all but stumbled in.

"Psst!" Regulus Black leaned across the table to give his cousin Narcissa a jab in the ribs. When she looked up from the fork in her hands to give him her most sour glare, he just grinned and said, "The little monster is waving at you."

She turned in her seat to give Sirius – who was hopping up and down, his shock of messy black hair flying all over the place – a small wave back.

"N'awww!" Regulus cooed at her, "I think you've got an admirer, Cissums. Maybe you should forget Malfoy and run off with the little monster and have little monster babies." He suggested, grinning widely.

"That's disgusting." She threw her fork at him. "We should have let Bella drown you in the bucket after all."

"Now, now; do play nicely my dearest cousin. We wouldn't want anyone's feelings to get hurt."

"I don't give a fuck about your feelings." She said dryly, turning away from him.

"Ouch, harsh." Regulus clutched his chest in mock offence, but stopped pestering her after that.

Dumbledore twittered on and on and _on_.

After what must have been half a century the Hall erupted in loud clapping and cheers, and Maddy jumped in her seat, mumbling, "I'm awake, yeah. Yup. What'd I miss?"

The Blacks seated at the Slytherin table didn't have to wait long for little Sirius to be called up to the Sorting Hat. He stomped boldly up to the front, plonked himself down on the seat and pulled the old hat over his messy dark curls.

"Bet you ten galleons that he'll be in Hufflepuff." Regulus whispered to Andromeda, who was sitting next to him.

She hesitated for a moment, glancing up at her little cousin who was swinging his legs back and forth on the stool, before turning back to his older brother. "You're on." She replied with a smirk and a curt nod of her head.

No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, did the folds of the Sorting Hat open wide and announce their cousin to be...a GRYFFINDOR!

The entire Slytherin table froze and slowly turned their shocked eyes on the other members of the Black family.

Oh my. Trouble was headed their way.

"There must be some sort of mistake." Narcissa said after a moment of horrified silence, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

Andromeda looked from her sister to Regulus (whose mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive manner) and back again; then shook her head slowly. "I don't think there is."

At this point Regulus seemed to snap out of his trance with a shudder and said feebly, "Mother will kill me. Lynch me. Rip me to shreds and feed me to the House Elf."

"Listen, Reg, it's not your fault..." Narcissa tried - and failed - to console her younger cousin, who continued to whimper something about thumb-screws.

"Walburga's going to flip when she hears of this: her own son, a _Gryffindor_!" Andromeda stated, running her fingers through her long, brown hair.

"Andy! Hush!" Narcissa looked pointedly at Regulus who, by this time, was twitching nervously like a mouse caught in a trap. However, her sister ignored her and went on, "Really, I wouldn't be surprised if she disowns him."

Narcissa was about to scold her sister once more, but couldn't help but comment on her last suggestion. "There's no way she'd disown him yet. He's only eleven, for Merlin's sake! There's some sort of law about that somewhere, I don't know. Alphard might have mentioned something about it a while back now. Something about the person being disowned having to be over the age of fifteen, not sure."

"Well," Andromeda said, perking up considerably, "the midget has four years before being blasted off that hideous tapestry; now he has time to sweet-talk that charming old aunt of ours."

"You can't 'sweet-talk' Walburga, Andy." Narcissa stated dryly.

"Whatever." Her sister gave a dismissive wave of her hand, before looking around at the other Slytherins – who still sat there staring, instead of eating the food which had by this time appeared on the table in front of them. "What're you staring at?" she snapped at them. The effect was immediate: everyone's head snapped right back down to their laps, and some even started stuffing their faces with mashed potato and gravy.

After everyone in the Great Hall had eaten their fill, the students were dismissed to their House dormitories.

"I've got to go sort out the first years," Maddy said, standing up from the table. "See you later, yeah?"

"I still can't believe they made you a last-minute prefect." Narcissa scowled, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Madison laughed as she walked towards the doors, "Cheer up, Blondy!"

This caused the scowl on Narcissa's face to deepen, before she, too, stood up to leave.

This left Andromeda and Regulus still seated at the table. The former had adopted a rather triumphant look on her face during the last few minutes, while the latter still had his head buried in his hands.

"Reggy..." Andy sweetly smiled at her cousin.

"What?" he answered gruffly, not looking up.

A grin spread across her face, "You owe me ten galleons." She stated proudly.

This got his attention, "WHAT?"

"I won the bet!" she chirped in a sing-songy voice.

"What?" he repeated for the third time, "No you didn't!"

"I did, indeed! I bet that the monster wouldn't be in Hufflepuff – well he isn't, is he?"

Regulus's jaw dropped open as Andromeda gave him her widest smile before standing and walking away. "You can't be serious!" he cried after her. But she just waved, her back still to him.

* * *

**AN: Did I already mention how much I love "Reggy"? Teehee... :D**

**Review and I might send him over for a late-night visit ;)**

**P.S. The next chapter is the only chapter that I haven't completely planned out already and I have no idea what to put into it. So, your welcome to forward suggestions of what you want to happen in the next chapter and I'll see what I can do :)  
**


	9. A Day With The Blacks

**AN: Oh, Merlin. I'm SO sorry for the tremendously long wait, guys! :( I did say I'd be updating quite a bit during my summer holidays, didn't I? But I was suffring from PHPD (Post Harry Potter Depression) as I'm sure many of you did too. So you will understand, right? But I was cheered up when I got to meet Evanna Lynch! YAY ME! To make up for the long wait, I put in an extra dose of iggle piggle Sirius with cherries on top! - I know how much you all love him! Forgiven? *smiles hopefully*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Day With the Blacks**

A dusty sort of silence hung in the formal dining room at Grimmauld Place. The only audible sound was the scratching noise of Kreacher dragging the metal dustpan behind him on the old wooden floor of the hall outside.

Narcissa stared down at the web of lines spread across her palms; awkwardly avoiding the eyes of the others. However their looks were also cast downwards. Except Aunt Walburga's steely gaze.

It was only hours since the disastrous sorting in which, by some cruel joke of fate, Sirius, the youngest among them, had ended up in Gryffindor. This had caused a family scandal big enough for all of them to be pulled out of school to attend this 'emergency family council' as Walburga had called it.

The children were not amused. But neither was Aunt Walburga, who had spent the first two hours upon their arrival shrieking furiously about shattered image and disgraced family pride. Now, however, the entire Black family sat in stunned und tense silence around the dining table. This was because Sirius had eventually managed to get a word in edgeways and promptly stated that he was more than happy to be a Gryffindor. This had shut his mother up.

Narcissa glanced at her sister Andromeda who was sitting stiffly in the chair next to her. Their eyes met briefly before they both risked a peek at their aunt seated at the head of the table on what could only be described as a throne.

Walburga Black, an already mighty woman, seemed to have bloated like a bullfrog, sporting an impressive collection of double chins and a rather purple complexion.

"Eh..." Sirius cleared his throat, causing all eyes to snap up and focus on him. "If all we're going to do is sit here in these incredibly uncomfortable and exceptionally ugly chairs in silence, then I really would like to go back to school now...If you don't mind, _mother_."

And then, Auntie Walburga basically transformed into a raging Hippopotamus: "ARRRGGHHHH! None of you little beasts are going _anywhere_ before this situation is dealt with! No relative of mine will ever be in the vicinity of Gryffindor let alone be a member of that disgusting House!"  
"I hate you!" Sirius slammed his hands down on the table, his chair falling to the floor behind him as he stood up in rage, "I hate all of you! Every single one of you! You're all a bunch of snobby, prejudiced purists! You all think it's such a disgrace to be tagged as noble and brave, but you know, at least it's a whole lot better than being stuck with the crap everyone else says about you!" Turning to his brother he said, "Reg, do you know everyone calls you Hogwarts's Man Whore? And Narcissa – you're the school slut; what a surprise! Bella – holy hippogriff – you're the most fucked up bitch that ever set foot in Hogwarts! And Andy, you know what they call you? – The stuck up little Black Brat!"  
"That is enough from you!" Walburga shrieked in rage at her youngest son, "Off to your rooms! – All of you!" she snapped as nobody moved to leave.

"Great, now we're stuck in this bloody shithole 'till mother finds some way to bribe the Governors into re-sorting the monster. Brilliant." Regulus muttered flatly as he trudged up the stairs followed by his two cousins. "Merlin, the first day of school's always the best! Avery was going to blow up Slughorn's toilet! – And I'm missing it!"

"Relax, we'll be out of here in no time..." Narcissa said quietly, closing Regulus's bedroom door behind her. "Your mother will soon cop on that she can't just change what house Sirius is in; no matter how hard she tries. The Governors are powerless and the Sorting Hat can't be bribed. It's a hat."

Andromeda was standing in the far corner of the room, tossing an old Remembrall from one hand to the other. "Walburga's a stubborn woman though, there's no denying the fact that we could be stuck here for more than just the first day of school."

"But Quidditch practise starts in two days! I can't miss that or I'll be off the team!"

"Regulus, will you calm your flaming Hippogriffs already? Nobody's going to kick you off the team, you're our best Chaser and with Luce and Finn gone we'll need our best." Narcissa said, rolling her eyes.

Andromeda groaned. "Ugh, I can't believe this is happening! Being pulled out of bed at two a.m. to attend some crazy family council is _so_ humiliating! I'll be the joke of the school!"

"You mean, _we're_ going to be the joke of the school." Regulus flopped down on the bed next to Narcissa. "Mother's raging on about shattered family image, but she's just made it so much worse! We all have images to uphold, you know!"

"I want the ground to just open up and swallow me." Narcissa said simply.

Meanwhile, two doors down, in a dark little room an equally little boy was throwing a ginormous tantrum.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME!" Sirius screamed, hammering his fists against the locked door, "I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS TO THE MINISTRY AND THEN YOU'LL ALL BE LOCKED UP AND SENT TO PRISON! THIS HAS GOT TO BE ABOUT TEN TYPES TO SOCIALLY AND POLITICALLY INCORRECT! I AM REPORTING THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE IS CHILD ABUSE! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP – YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" he bellowed, throwing the family heirloom lamp at the door. It shattered upon impact, but Sirius continued his rampage, regardless. "I AM DISOWNING MYSELF! I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY A SECOND LONGER! I'LL LIVE ON THE STREETS OF LONDON AND THEN YOU CAN BLAME YOURSELVES IF I DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

Just as he was picking up the ancient skull of a Romanian Longhorn to smash against the door, it flew open and Regulus came storming in, his eyes flashing dark like the burning fires of hell.

He stopped just inched away from Sirius's red face and curled his fingers around his brother's scruff – effectively lifting him off the ground. "What. The. FUCK do you think you're doing!" he hissed venomously. "Do you want us all to be locked up in here 'till the end of our days? Huh? Do you? Because, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut that bloody Gryffindor gob of yours, Squirt, and make me miss Quidditch season then I will personally rip your guts out with my own bare hands!"

Sirius just clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, giving his brother the most terrifying death-glare he could muster. "And give me that!" Regulus snapped, snatching the Romanian Longhorn's skull from his brother's grip and slamming it down on the shelf beside him with such force that the tip of one of the teeth crumbled away to dust.

"For Merlin's sake, Reg, put Sirius down. This isn't going to help anything." Narcissa said firmly, standing backlit in the open doorway, arms crossed.

"Did you not hear the abuse he was screaming? Mother would have us incarcerated here for sure if she'd heard any of that!" Regulus debated; nevertheless he dropped Sirius who fell to the floor with a thud.

"Yes, well, just calm down, alright? We'll just wait and see what happens; even your mother can't hold us here forever - Dumbledore, no matter how cracked he is, wouldn't allow it. And we'll just have to trust in that."

"Fuck Dumbledore – I'm not putting any trust in that old spaz to bail us out of Azkaban's little brother! The jailor would have his beardy old head if he so much as knocked at the front door!"

Just then they heard the third step on the stairs creak, as it always does when somebody is coming up. "Shit!" Regulus hissed, before rushing out of Sirius's room dragging Narcissa behind him. She just about managed to close the door quietly and lock it, leaving her little cousin alone with his bubbling temper again.

Andromeda raised a dark eyebrow at Regulus and her sister as they came barging in again, pushing and shoving in their hurry. Their door was barely closed when the sharp tap-tap of footsteps was heard walking past outside.

"I DEMAND TO BE LET OUT!" they heard Sirius bellow. Then there was silence. And more silence. And a bit more silence. And quite a lot more silence. Then a door slammed and they heard the footsteps go back downstairs. Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus all exchanged worried looks.

"Um, what was that?" Andromeda asked after a short while of confused silence.

"I have no idea..." Regulus replied, already turning the doorknob. "but I'm going to go find out. Coming?"

The three of them all tip-toed back down the corridor, careful not to step on the creaky floorboards, and quietly unlocked Sirius's door. They found him sitting on his bed, arms crossed and scowling.

"What's the frowny face about, Squirt? Not going to throw any more stuff around and generally behave like a bloody little Jarvey?" Sirius did not reply, he just scowled some more.

"What did they say?" Narcissa asked eagerly, sitting down next to her cousin, "Any news as to when we're being released?" Once again, Sirius just scowled and turned his back on them.

"Guys, he's obviously not in the mood to talk," Andromeda said, turning back to the door. She did not see Sirius whip around and make a mad gesture with his hands, "...which means," she continued, completely oblivious, "that it's bad news. We're stuck here 'till we rot."

But Regulus and Narcissa weren't listening to her anymore; they were looking at Sirius who's wild gesturing was continuing. Finally, Regulus got so frustrated with his brother that he shouted, "Just tell us, for Merlin's sake!" To which Sirius just replied with a desperate "Mhmmmmhhh!"

Regulus came so close to grabbing Sirius by the scruff again, but Andromeda stopped him. "Wait! I think he's tongue-tied!" As soon as she'd said this Narcissa grabbed his chin and peered into his mouth. Then she nodded, "Yeah, question is – do we leave him like this?"

"Of course not! He might be able to tell us when we're being released!" Regulus said, then he hesitated, "Actually...if we leave him like this we'll have peace and quiet and Mother won't now we were ever in here."

The others agreed, but Sirius looked positively outraged.

As soon as this was agreed, there was a considerably loud knock on the front door which could be heard all the way to in Sirius's little room. With their ears pressed against the door they could hear Walburga screeching, Bella bellowing, Orion laughing drunkenly, Cygnus shouting for quiet and Druella shrieking some more all mixed up with an impressive amount of stomping and slamming. Then they heard the front door being flung open and Walburga's steely voice saying, "What?" Anything said after that was just unintelligible muttering to the four children upstairs. Then they heard the front door slam. "Do you think it's Dumbledore coming to save us?" Andromeda asked hopefully, pulling away from the door.

"I doubt it, to be honest..." Regulus muttered, running a hand through his messy dark curls. "T'was probably some charity guy from Saint Mungo's looking for money; they come around quite a lot, although we've never given them anything."

But just as the last word exited his mouth, they heard the creak of the third step on the stairs again. Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus once again left the tongue-tied Sirius locked in his room alone to crowd hastily into Regulus's. A heavy set of footsteps which unquestioningly belonged to Walburga was followed by very quick, little ones. The footsteps stopped outside their door, and the three teenaged collectively took a step backwards as they watched the doorknob turn.

Narcissa let out a breath of air she didn't even know she was holding as the stout figure of Professor Flitwick stood swaying nervously in the doorway.

"Professor!" Regulus all but gasped, unable to believe that Dumbledore had indeed, in his own way, come to save them.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Black. Quite, yes, I'm here to return you to school...on Headmaster Dumbledore's wishes, yes, yes." Their short Charms Professor squeaked, glancing quickly up at the giant bullfrog next to him.

Walburga did not look pleased. At all. Narcissa swore she could see steam pouring from her aunt's nose.

But all was well. Professor Flitwick had untied Sirius's tongue the instant they all arrived back in the teacher's lounge at Hogwarts by floo. The young boy had never looked so relieved in his life. One of the Gryffindor prefects led him back to his dorm where he spent all night sitting up in bed, telling his new friend, James, all about how he was going to report his family first thing the next morning. He never did.

Regulus was pleased to hear that Avery had failed to blow up Slughorn's toilet and would be attempting it again during the weekend.

Andromeda's reputation was not harmed in the slightest as nobody had actually seen her being dragged out of bed at two a.m. and somebody had started a rumour in Slytherin explaining the Black's disappearances.

And finally, Narcissa fell onto bed with a wide grin spread across her face; happy to be back in the place she called home. And she had a pretty good idea as to had who started the rumour about Grandpapa Pollux tragically falling to his death during an attempt to sit on a Common Welsh Green causing the disappearance of the Blacks...For when Narcissa first entered their room, Maddy had hastily shoved a copy of _Magical Fatalities: Volume 64_ under her bed.

Life could go back to normal now.

* * *

**AN: A lovely brownie with extra molten chocolate on top awaits everyone who reviews! :) You know how much I love them!**


	10. A Year In The Nunnery

**AN: So, we've reached the big ten. Butterbeers for all! Wow, I'd like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you, even you lazy creatures who 'forget' to review. You've all kept me going and inspired and I can't believe that most of you have stuck with me throught the last year. So, thank you. Happy reading – Ciara**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Year In The Nunnery**

* * *

_**September**_

A shaft of light slid through the tall window at the back of the library; a million and one dust particles glittering like the ocean under stars. Narcissa shook out her long blonde curls, turning the page of her book absentmindedly. She couldn't concentrate and was sick of re-reading the same passage on Saturn for the tenth time.

She'd been back at school for a week, but nothing really felt the same. Sure, Luce wasn't there which was a huge difference, but she'd survived for the better half of six years without him – no, something that Sirius had said back at Grimmauld Place just as few days ago was still bugging her. It had changed her whole perception of not only herself, but also of the student body as a whole. Narcissa was a confident girl, and had never really thought about what people said or thought about her; she'd just gone about her business and done whatever she'd felt like. But now she felt her resolve crumbling around her, and it bothered her more than she cared to admit. Sitting up straighter in her chair, she broke the silence of the library, "Maddy, tell me quite honestly. Am I a slut? Do you think I'm a slut?"

Madison slowly looked up from her _Witch Weekly_ magazine, hidden between the pages of _Hogwarts: A History_, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

Narcissa huffed, mortified that she's have to elaborate, "Me. Do you think I'm a slut?"

Maddy held her gaze, "You've been in a committed relationship for over half a year now...I don't understand where you're coming from right now."

"Sirius, after only being at the school for a few hours, informed me and my entire family that I'm Hogwarts's school slut. Why is everyone saying that about me?"

"Well...I wouldn't say everyone..." Maddy awkwardly pulled at the sleeve of her jumper.

"MADISON! Why the fuck did you not tell me that people are calling me the school slut? You're right in the middle of the rumour mill connections, you must've heard! What kind of friend are you?"

"Well...Cissy...why are you so surprised? You _are_ kind of a slut..."

"What! No! Absolutely not! You said yourself: I've been in a committed relationship for ages!"

"Just because you're with Luce now doesn't mean that the others have forgotten about your other boyfriends. Merlin, Narcissa, you've practically screwed every guy at the school over the age of fourteen!"

"Fifteen." Narcissa cut in, but Madison continued without stopping.

"And Narcissa, holy mother of Merlin, the places that you've done it! Hallways, classrooms, on desks, under desks, showers, Quidditch stands, dressing rooms, alcoves, broom closets, the _kitchens_ for Salazar's sake! Oh, and let's not forget your escapades in the Black Lake! Jeez, Cissy, and you wonder why people call you a slut? You can't even keep yourself hidden – you wake entire the school with your screams!"

"That's – that's_ such_ a bitchy thing to say!" Narcissa huffed indignantly, completely offended and horrendously mortified. She snapped her book closed, tossed her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the library, cheeks flaring red and eyes stinging.

Dinner that night was a lonely affair. Narcissa moodily looked down the table at Madison laughing at someone's joke, while she had to make do with her peas. She stabbed at one of them with her fork, but it just ended up shooting off her plate. Stupid pea. Stupid Madison.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, my ever-dearest cousin?" Regulus asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

Narcissa scowled, "It's none of your bloody business – go away."

Regulus shrugged, getting up again, "Fair enough, be a bitch. But not to me please." He said, leaving her alone once again.

Madison's laughter carried down the table and made Narcissa scowl some more. She ripped off a chunk of bread rather violently and stomped out of the Great Hall. She'd rather eat in her room, anyway. Without Madison's stupid laughter putting her off her bloody peas...

Two weeks had passed since their fight in the library, and neither Madison nor Narcissa had made any attempt to reconcile. The hostility in their shared room could have been cut with a blunt knife.

It was the last day of September when Professor Slughorn came wobbling into the Slytherin common room with a notice. He'd barely stuck it on the bulletin board with a twinkle in his eye, that the entirety of Slytherin House rushed up to read it with excitement. Notices always meant something pretty amazing was coming up.

Narcissa shoved her way through to the front and read_: __**"We are happy to announce Hogwarts's first ever Halloween Ball is to be held on October 31st of this year in the Great Hall, starting at 8p.m. sharp. So get your costumes in check before the month is out and join the **_**'Scary Sisters'**_** for a night of spooks! (Note: No attendants under fourth year!) Headmaster A. P. W. B. Dumbledore."**_

While the younger students all groaned in disappointment, Narcissa practically squealed in delight. And right next to her, her squeal was mirrored by none other than Maddy herself. The two girls looked at each other, the same expression of glee written on their faces. They burst out in a fit of laughing and giggles at the oddness of the situation, before falling ceremoniously into each other's arms. For, after all, they were best friends for life and nothing could keep them apart for too long.

* * *

_**October**_

Slowly the canopy of the Forbidden Forest had turned from the lush, late September green to more of a brown colour, matching the darkening days of coming Winter. There was a general quiver of anticipation around the school, instead of the usual October lull. As the days passed, the leaves awoke with a fiery delight and in no time at all, students were throwing themselves into the huge piles of red, orange and brown foliage carefully raked together by the young, but decidedly grouchy caretaker, Mr. Filch.

The night of the Halloween Ball was moving nearer and nearer, and Maddy and Narcissa; having sorted out their costumes centuries ago; spent their evenings trying to convince the Heads of Houses to let them bring Lucius and Finn - to no avail. The answer was always the same: "We're sorry girls, but this is an event for students and faculty _only_. No exceptions, I'm afraid. We just couldn't have half of Wizarding Britain swamping the school to try and get in. It's just not possible."

Alas, there was nothing to be done, and when the big night finally arrived Maddy and Narcissa found themselves dateless but excited nonetheless.

"It's such a shame that our guys can't be here tonight." Maddy smirked, shoving her boobs higher under her chin to give herself more cleavage. Not that it was needed.

"Mhmmm...what do you reckon they'd have dressed up as if they were here?" Narcissa asked, turning awkwardly in front of the long mirror to see how her hair looked from the back.

Maddy, who was still re-arranging her bosom laughed, "I wouldn't have let Finn choose! I'd have picked it out for him...I think he'd look good as a sailor, no? And Luce should have totally gone as a vampire, he's definitely got the right height for it..."

"...Finn is taller than Lucius." Narcissa pointed out.

"Yeah, but Finn's broader, more buff, you know? Luce is more toned and slim – like a vampire." Maddy said, hoisting her boobs up some more.

"Maddy!" Narcissa burst out.

"What? I know I haven't actually _seen_ a real vampire, but have you ever heard of a buff one? I haven't – they're all pasty and –"

But she was cut off mid sentence by Narcissa, "Will you ever stop manhandling your boos! Merlin, you're in a relationship! You don't want Nott to start dry-humping you in a corner, do you?"

"I don't think it counts as manhandling if you're doing it yourself..."

"Madison! You are unbelievable!" Narcissa laughed.

As the sun slowly set over the Black Lake, turning its waters to liquid gold, the two girls made their grand entrance into the Great Hall. In the blink of an eye, Regulus was standing next to them (dressed as a Knight of Camelot) holding two goblets of punch. He handed one to Maddy, grinning coyly. "You wouldn't by any chance consider forgetting about your athletic, under-wear model boyfriend and have a go at dating your best-friend's dashing cousin?" he winked, his eyes straying about thirty centimetres below hers.

"Eyes up here, Romeo." Madison smirked. Regulus looked outraged. Why on earth would she display such a pleasant picture and then ask him to look away. Such a waste...

"You into older women, now, are you, Reg?" Narcissa laughed, snatching the other goblet of punch from his grasp.

"Ugh. Whatever..." Regulus pouted, shrugging. "Was worth a try though."

"And a good one it was," Maddy smiled, "If a bit on the cheesy side. You might want to work on that."

"Fair enough..." Regulus said, giving a little knightly bow, "I shall be off, beautiful maiden and hideous cave troll," – he grinned at Narcissa – "I hope you enjoy the further festivities! Cheerio!"

"You're in the wrong era, mate, to be saying 'cheerio'!" Narcissa hollered after his retreating figure, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her, because he was already talking to a pretty fifth year dressed as a butterfly. _Manwhore, indeed! _ Narcissa thought.

Regulus, it turned out, was certainly not the last to approach Maddy that evening, suggesting to do unprintable things to her if they managed to sneak into an old broom closet. Narcissa, on the other hand, was left watching on the sidelines, laughing to herself at all the boy's eager expressions turning to utter disappointment. Regulus and Andromeda (Bunny Rabbit) had occasionally stopped by to keep her company and join the observation-fest. She was so glad that her costume wasn't anywhere near as slutty as Madison's Devil outfit, which consisted mainly of a few shreds of black latex and a leather whip. She had purposefully tried to stay away from anything to risqué, in a final attempt to salvage her name from the tag 'school-slut'. Narcissa might as well have worn a nun's habit, judging by the amount of her flesh on display. She had shrouded herself in a floor-length, long-sleeved, high-necked Victorian Nighty with a pair of glittering swan-feather wings stuck to the back.

She was the Angel to Madison's Devil.

* * *

_**November**_

Early the next morning, the students awoke to the sight of their beloved Quidditch pitch covered in fresh, sticky snow. Perfect for snowball fights, making snow-angels and building charismatic snowmen that they could charm into hopping around. So it was more than a bit of a shame, when Narcissa and Maddy found that they simply had too much homework and studying to do to enjoy all the white loveliness outside. On more than one occasion, Regulus had smuggled a snowball or two past Filch and had shoved them down their backs while they were studying in the library. Madison had barely escaped a detention for screaming so loudly; thankfully Dumbledore was a forgiving old bloke.

Before they knew it, the last week of November was knocking on their door and the two girls parted with glee from their textbooks to do some late-minute Christmas shopping. (They'd never know the true meaning of late-minute Christmas shopping unless they ever cut it as tightly as Lucius had nearly a year previously. But I digress.)

It was snowing lightly in Hogsmeade; thick, fluffy snowflakes slowly drifting down from the grey sky. Madison and Narcissa dodged a group of third year boys rolling around in the snow, laughing like Cornish Pixies. Slughorn could be seen ushering poor little Professor Flitwick into the Three Broomsticks, merrily chuckling about Butterbeer and Madam Rosmerta's scrumptious Yorkshire Pud.

"Next weekend will be mine and Luce's one year anniversary." Narcissa said, rubbing her mitted hands together. It felt so odd to her now, walking through the snowy village of Hogsmeade, thinking that so much had happened in the past year, and that it had all started out with a snowball fight two hundred metres from where she was standing now.

Madison just hummed in reply. Neither her, not Finn ever really acknowledged their anniversary. They didn't really see the point in wasting time counting, days, weeks or years if at any moment the relationship could end like snow on a clear spring day. They were just content with the time they were given, no matter how long or short it may be.

The two girls, all bundled up in jumpers, earmuffs and scarves, spent the day trolling around the shops and boutiques of Hogsmeade. One of the many shopkeepers they encountered that day, a twiggy old fellow by the name of Onyx, had given Narcissa the strangest of looks when he'd caught sight of her beautiful blue-diamond necklace. He seemed a dodgy sort of man, his shop all tucked away in the back alley, so Narcissa was awash with relief when she finally managed to peel Madison away from all the pretty, glittering jewels on display. She was rather afraid that that man would want to buy her stunning birthday present that she'd gotten from Lucius, and what he would do to her if she refused...Madison thought she was being ridiculous.

Nevertheless the girls decided to go ice-skating on the Black Lake which had frozen solid over night, to get their minds off boys and jewels. It turned out that neither of them were accomplished skaters, as they spent more time sliding around on their bottoms than anything else. But they were having too much fun to be humiliated by the fact that first year Hufflepuffs where skating rings around them, and a large group of Gryffindors had gathered at the side to laugh at their expense. When the point came where neither Madison nor Narcissa could feel their fingers and toes (and bottoms) anymore, they trekked back inside and collapsed on the squashy leather couches in the Slytherin common room. A spotty little kid that Narcissa thought was in second year, came up to her and coughed lightly for her attention. "Eh, Miss Black? I've, um, got your mail here for you..." he squeaked, practically thrusting a parcel and two letters in her face before running off again.

Maddy giggled, "Kids these days...they'll do everything for you - even get your mail!"

Narcissa smiled slightly, looking at her mail, "Yeah, well...with all this studying I really don't have time to traipse around chasing after my letters and all. These days nobody sends stuff in time for breakfast anymore. Letter from mother." She waved an envelope at Maddy.

"What does it say?"

Narcissa ripped open the envelope and scanned the short message. "Ugh. She's asking if I'm coming home for Christmas, in a way that means I have to."

"Listen, you're of age now; you don't have to go if you don't want to! Stay here this year, I'm staying. After all it is our last chance to have the Hogwarts Christmas experience!"

"I think you're right." Narcissa agreed, opening the other letter which she knew to be from Lucius...

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_It has now been a year since fate brought us together, and I cannot say with mere words of men how much I love and miss you. But I shall attempt to convey my feelings to you with the assistance of my humble quill and mind._

_I miss your sparkling, clear eyes that are like pools in which the fish of beauty swim._

_I miss your supple, plump lips which are like sweet summer cherries – ripe and glistening. _

_I miss your laugh that puts the silver bells of grace to shame._

_I miss your cheeks, that are like the inside of a new rose – clear, soft, pure and yet warm and full of life. _

_In short, for my vocabulary is simply inadequate to describe the beauty that is you, I miss you, my lovely. _

_If you were to count all the snowflakes that fall from the skies and all the stars that watch over us, then you would know just a fraction of how much I love you. _

_Merry Christmas, my heart,_

_Forever yours, Lucius M. _

_P.S. I regret to tell you, with the deepest sorrow in my heart, that we shall remain parted for your Christmas holidays as I'm simply kept too busy here to come by for a visit. Forgive me, dearest Narcissa. _

Narcissa smiled down at the letter. Merlin, who knew that Lucius could become _such_ a romantic? Though it was a shame that she wouldn't be seeing him for Christmas...

Narcissa had eventually gotten around to ripping open her parcel (which was also from Luce) which had contained her Christmas and Anniversary presents. She'd decided to wait to open the Christmas ones, but figured that a week didn't matter so she opened her Anniversary ones. He'd gotten her three different types of perfume, a cashmere jumper and enough Chocolate Frogs and Cloudwhisp to feed a third world country. Oh, he knew her too well.

The rest of the evening was spent sprawled in front of the fireplace, warming their frozen toes and gorging on the sweets.

This is why Narcissa loved Winter.

* * *

_**December**_

Despite the somewhat eerie emptiness of the halls, Narcissa found it to be the warmest atmosphere she'd ever experienced within the walls of Hogwarts. In an attempt to evade her family for as long as possible, and so, the unavoidable arguments about the usual issues and the Sirius-being-a-Gryffindor-thing, she'd decided to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas for the first time ever. Regulus, Andy and Sirius had done the same, but not entirely without difficulty and many a flaming howler sent from home.

On Christmas morning, Andromeda, Regulus, Maddy and Narcissa had gathered as the only remaining Slytherins in the common room and exchanged gifts and what was left of the food that Regulus had smuggled in from the kitchens the night before. They'd tried to coax little Sirius into the common room with them, but he wasn't having any of it. He'd told them he'd rather spend Christmas morning with his friends in Gryffindor than with them. Regulus, Narcissa knew, was more upset by this than he was letting on. Him and Sirius had definitely grown apart in the last months; so much so that they barely even looked at each other when passing in the hallways. It was a sad thing to witness, because despite the niggling and teasing, the two brothers had once been incredibly close. But apparently House rivalry was just as destructive.

Nevertheless, Narcissa was hell-bent on nothing ruining her final Christmas as a Hogwarts student.

The group of Slytherins had eventually made it down to breakfast, which had possibly been the oddest thing Narcissa had ever experienced. Ever. She wasn't sure if she should feel amused or mentally scarred at the sight of Dumbledore swaying on the table with streamers in his beard and a paper hat on his head, singing outrageous versions of muggle and wizarding Christmas songs alike. It was cause for the occasional giggle though.

Sirius had pretty much avoided them for the entire day; choosing, instead, to have a massive snowball fight with his roommates beside the Black Lake. Andromeda, who had wanted to join in and was rejected, spent the afternoon trailing Narcissa and Madison bitching viciously about Gryffindors.

And yet, despite the hostility sizzling in her family, Narcissa had one of the best Christmases she'd ever had. There was plenty of warmth, food and laughter to go around to melt even McGonagall's steely exterior; who ended the day dancing some old fashioned Christmas waltz with Slughorn to Flitwick's musical ministrations.

* * *

_**January**_

Maddy slammed her head down on the table and groaned loud enough to cause several heads to turn their way. The holidays were over and the teachers had decided to become particularly mean about homework. They piled it on non-stop, disregarding the fact that the other teachers were doing so too. Merlin forbid they should set less, because their subject was obviously the most important. Obviously.

"I hate Arithmancy!" she wailed, gaining her a sharp shush from Madam Pince, the stuffy librarian. "Arithmancy is evil! EVIL!"

Narcissa snorted, "Are you kidding me? I'd swap Arithmancy for Transfiguration _any_ day! The amount McGonagall's giving us has got to be illegal!" she complained, awkwardly trying to measure out five and three quarters feet of parchment for an essay due in first thing tomorrow morning.

"I wonder what mother would say if I just dropped out of school now...do you think she'd still let me have my inheritance?" Madison mused, looking out the window at the grey slush lying in unattractive clumps on the fresh grass.

"I think your mother would personally hang you from the attic beams and whack you with the knobbly stick if you quit school." Narcissa answered matter-of-factly, using a quick slicing charm to cut her parchment.

The rest of January was spent in much the same way; the only pleasant distraction from the endless studying for their N.E.W.T.s being the occasional letter from their boyfriends.

* * *

_**February **_

February meant Valentine's day. But what use was it when you practically lived in a nunnery? That was Maddy's opinion, anyway. If you're basically alone on Valentine's day, it really has no other meaning than to put you in a depressed and grumpy mood.

All around them, red roses and chocolates fluttered; none of which were meant for Madison or Narcissa. Hogwarts on the 14th of February was as torturous for them, as it was for a recovering alcoholic in a brewery. It was a snog-fest in which they weren't allowed to participate. Being at Hogwarts without their boyfriends in general (but especially on Valentine's day) was like living in a nunnery. No hit guys they were allowed to go near, no making out in abandoned classrooms, no sex in broom closets, nothing. Dead turkey.

No, the girls did not have fun in February. Not at all.

* * *

_**March**_

March was a little better than February. The school emptied for the holidays, but Narcissa and Maddy stayed back again. As per usual, the teachers gave them an unholy amount of homework to complete over Easter. This was not unexpected, but still did not bode well.

"Having fun?" Regulus smirked, plopping down next to them on the dewy grass.

Maddy shot him a glare, shifting on the picnic blanked she was sharing with Narcissa, "You'd better wipe that smug grin off your face, Regulus Arcturus Black; next year, this will be you."

"I shall never open a textbook in my life!" he said, lying down on the grass, staring up at the somewhat cloudy sky. "Ahhh..I just love holidays!" he sighed loudly. "No responsibility."  
"You don't have any anyway." Narcissa cut in, looking up from her Charms notes.

"No worries..." he continued.

"You don't have them either."

"...No homework." He smiled slightly.

"You never do yours."

"Very true, but holidays just gives me another excuse not to. It works even better than Quidditch practise."

"You're lucky that you don't have McGonagall teaching you, she'd have you sorted out in a jiffy!" Maddy laughed, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

As Narcissa's chuckles subsided, a first year Hufflepuff came jogging up, panting like Slughorn after a flight of stairs. He stood spluttering in front of Madison, trying to catch his breath. Regulus raised a dark eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes?" Maddy asked finally.

"Uh, eh, letter...for you...Miss Parkinson" the boy gasped, holding out a slightly crumpled envelope.

Now it was Narcissa's turn to raise her eyebrows, "Copying my mail delivery service, I see..."

"Well it's a good idea!" Maddy laughed, ripping open the envelope.

"Wait!" Regulus practically shouted, rolling onto his stomach. "You can get the little ones to get your mail?" he asked wide eyed. "How the hell did I never come up with that...Merlin, that would save me so much time that I could spend on the Pitch."

"Forget it, Romeo," Narcissa smiled smugly, "they'll only do it for seventh years. And anyway, you're not imposing enough to make such demands."

"And you are?" Regulus scoffed.

Narcissa and Regulus nearly jumped out of their skins as Maddy gave a high pitched shriek.

"Merlin, woman, control your vocal chords!" Regulus said, sitting up.

"You will not believe this." Madison addressed Narcissa, "My brother's wife just gave birth...I had no idea she was even pregnant!"

"That's school for you: affairs back at home just pass over you." Regulus said, but his words were nearly drowned out by Narcissa's loud squeal of delight.

"Maddy! You're an auntie!"

"I Know! It's a little girl...Pansy! Her name's Pansy!"

"Awww! That's such an adorable name!" Narcissa quivered with excitement.

"Merlin..." Regulus said slowly, "Pansy? Really? Poor kid..."

That comment resulted in him being bombarded with multiple heavy textbooks and a string of unprintable curses from the two excited girls.

* * *

_**April**_

The ceiling of the Great Hall was swirling with angry grey clouds and the occasional burst of light mimicking a flash of lightning outside. April in Scotland was a wet experience to say the least.

The huge doors swung open just in time for a rip of thunder, and Regulus Black came stumbling in looking more like a drowned rat than anything else. Narcissa looked down the Slytherin table in confusion; she knew that Regulus had a rather large group of fan girls, but basically all females in her house were currently drooling over her sopping cousin. Even Madison, she discovered to her utter horror. "Maddy, for Merlin's sake!" she gave her best friend a sharp nudge in the rips to wake her from her crazy trance.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down at her porridge.

"Morning, ladies." Regulus grinned, sliding into the opposite seat.

Narcissa scowled, "Don't you have friends? You know, people who you can sit with at breakfast..."

"Pfft. Friends are totally overrated, my dearest cousin." He said, casually taking a green apple and biting into it slowly. He smirked.

"Will you stop that!" Narcissa gave him a good kick in the leg under the table.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Giving your little fan club a wet and fruity show!"

A sly grin slid over his features as he let his smouldering gaze shift down the table, wet strands falling into his dark eyes.

"Manwhore..." Narcissa muttered under her breath.

"That's not appropriate language for the birthday girl." He teased.

"Shut up and go back outside to practice. It would do us all a world of good."

"Gladly, my dear." He smiled pleasantly, getting up and grabbing his broom.

Taking a slow, sensual bite out of his apple to make sure that all eyes were on him, he bellowed across the hall, "It's Narcissa Black's eighteenth birthday today guys! She really wants you all to sing her a nice birthday song!"

As people started to come towards her to wish her a happy birthday, Regulus turned on his heel with a last wink for his cousin.

"Bastard!" she shouted after his retreating figure.

"I think I like him a lot better when he's wet..." Madison said quietly.

"Shut up.."

* * *

_**May**_

May had passed in a whirl of parchment, quills and sticky black ink. Before any of the seventh years knew it, the last week came crashing down upon them like a smothering wave of panic and serious last-minute cramming. It was early in the morning, while everyone was still munching groggily at their toast with honey and jam, when the Heads of Houses decided to hand out the exam timetable to their N.E.W.T students. Madison let out the loudest groan ever as she scanned the piece of wrinkly parchment.

"In the name of fucking Salazar! Have you seen this Cissy?" she practically screamed, jabbing her spoon at her timetable, "Our Transfiguration Practical is in an_ hour_! An HOUR!"

Narcissa nearly spat out her toast, she was coughing so much, her eyes wide. "What! But I still need to cram! I have no idea how to transfigure an iguana into a walking picture frame!"

"Do you think I know how to do any of the stuff we'll have to do? I'm so screwed!"

"Me too!" Narcissa whimpered, gathering up her stuff and dashing from the hall; not unlike many of her classmates were doing.

What felt like only minutes later, Narcissa was standing in front of her examiner, waving her wand helplessly around. The plump ministry official raised his eyebrows as Narcissa gave the lazy iguana lying before her on the table, a futile poke with her wand. Nothing happened and the iguana stayed an iguana.

This was not Narcissa's day at all...

* * *

_**June**_

The classic British clouds had decided to take a day off and had let the sun have full reign over the Hogwarts grounds. Maddy and Narcissa lay on the warm grass staring up at the periwinkle sky, enjoying their last few hours as students without a care in the world.

"It's odd..." Narcissa breathed.

"What's odd?"

"Well...this time tomorrow Hogwarts won't be our home anymore. It'll just be a school we once went to; just a bunch of distant memories that'll be covered with dust over time."

There was a long pause; then: "Hogwarts will always be our home. It's our family. It's our identity. It's our friend and companion. Hogwarts...Hogwarts is our _childhood_. It's everything. It's the foundation of our life..."

"Wow, Maddy, I think that's the deepest and most meaningful thing I've ever hear you say."

And it was the most deep and meaningful thing Narcissa would ever hear her friend say, until the end of their days.

The next morning flew by and before they knew it, Maddy and Narcissa were successful graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who was there to embrace them when they walked off stage with their official papers tightly clutched in their hands? - Luce and Finn, of course. Nothing could be better.

* * *

**AN: Maddy's speech about Hogwarts had me blubbering like Neville during Potions :') Yes, dearies, as Jo said: "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." ...How right she is. As always. **

**Anyhoo, I hope you liked this extra long chapter in celebration on reaching the tenth chapter mark! It is not yet the end of the story guys, so stay tuned for the next chappy (which will most definitely not be as long as this one, I assure you!) In the words of Reggy: Cheerio!**


	11. Best Friends Gone Mad

**AN: Enjoy my dearies...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Best Friends Gone Mad**

Curled up on a large leather armchair, Narcissa sat reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly. The current article featured Elena van Batwing's latest collection of dress robes. Narcissa was just thinking how nicely the silver ones would go with her newest shoes, when the fireplace flared up and a pink-faced Maddy jumped out. She squealed when she spotted a rather startled Narcissa, clutching a glossy magazine. "Cissy! Just the person I was looking for! Oh. My. Freaking. Merlin! I totally have to tell you something! You will like, totally not believe me, Cis!" Madison dragged her friend up off the armchair and started spinning them around in a circle, hands clasped and grinning. The two girls giggled madly as they danced there in the library of Malfoy Manor.

"Wait!" Narcissa gasped for breath, a little giggle escaping her, "What are we so happy about again?"

Madison grinned, bobbing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes?" Narcissa urged.

"Eeeeek!" Maddy squealed, "I'm getting married!"

* * *

"Look, lady, I need to see him. Now! It's a matter of the gravest importance!" the young man slammed his hands down on the secretary's desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's very busy and requested that nobody disturb him." She gave a meek shake of her head.

Finn gave a frustrated sigh. "Believe me. He'll _really_ want to see me and hear what I've got to say. Now let me through!"

The young secretary picked up a quill and a piece of parchment. "Would you like me to deliver a message?" she asked, dipping the quill in the inkwell.

"Merlin's pants! No, I do NOT want you to deliver a message! I want to talk to him _face to face_. Now! Look," Finn dug around in his pocket and pulled out a handful of galleons, "how much do you want?"

"I would like you to leave now sir, or I'll have to call for building security."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm sick of this." Finn barged passed her desk and flung open the door to his friend's office.

Lucius was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, throwing a glowing ball up into the air and catching it again before it hit his face. "Oh hey, Finn." He greeted with a small wave.

* * *

"WHAT!" Narcissa shrieked. "What did you just say!"

"I know! I can't believe it either!"

"Have you gone absolutely _mental_?"

"...What?" the smile fell from Madison's features, as she looked back at the horrified expression on her best friend's face. "I thought you'd be pleased...you're going to be the maid of honour and all..."

"We've barely been out of school for a year! You can't just go off and get married like that!"

"Bellatrix got married the same week she graduated..." Maddy couldn't help but point out.

"It was an arranged marriage. Bella is insane. And apparently so now are you."

"Well, we've still got two weeks to go."

"Two weeks, great!" Narcissa laughed sarcastically, "Have you figured anything out yet at all? Sent out invites? Got your dress? Ordered the cake?."

"Um, no. But I'll see to it."

"You're getting married in two weeks." Narcissa stated again, feeling the need to reinforce her point.

Just as Madison opened her mouth to reply, the fireplace burst into bright green flames and out stormed Lucius hauling a stumbling Finn in behind him.

"Have you heard what genius plan these clot-poles have come up with? Marriage!" Lucius stated ranting immediately. "Completely insane! Absolutely ridiculous and horrendously reckless!"

"But it's not like we're ever going to be with anyone else," Finn shrugged himself free, smiling slightly at his fiancée.

"Merlin, you're acting like a pair of drippy, star-crossed lovers from some sappy romance novel! This. Is. Not. Normal!" Narcissa howled, bracing herself on the back of the armchair, boring judging eyes into her friends.

"Thank you!" Lucius exclaimed, arms thrusting out, "Somebody with some common sense!"

"You guys are supposed to be our best friends! You're supposed to be supportive!" Finn cried.

Lucius snorted at the blonde man next to him, "That, my friend, is not what best friends are there for. We're there to tell you when you're being complete imbeciles. And that's a fact."

"Getting married does not equal imbecility, Luce." Said Finn.

There was a long, tense pause in the library, the only sound the merry crackling of the fire which seemed ridiculously out of place. None of them noticed the French doors opening behind them and a dark haired figure entering.

"Sup?" Regulus asked, noticing everyone's pissed expressions as she bit into his bright green apple.

Lucius spun around, staring at his girlfriend's cousin, "How the hell did you get in?"

"Good question," Regulus waved his apple around, flopping casually down on the antique sofa, feet dangling over the edge, "You've got this place sealed up better than Azkaban, mate: took me half the afternoon to find a way in. By the way, you might want to lock your back door in the future...it's a bit of a security hazard if you ask me."

"You came in through the back door?" Lucius asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah...that's why it took me so long – didn't actually think it'd be unlocked, it's a bit of an obvious choice. Suppose it's all in the concept of 'the closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm', eh? Didn't bother locking it did you, cause you never thought anybody would be stupid enough to try it."

"You tried it." Madison pointed out.

"Exactly my point, m'dear."

"They're getting married." Lucius said, changing the subject. "In two weeks."

"Awh, brilliant! Am I invited?"

Narcissa gave her cousin the look, "Reg! Don't encourage them!"

"Why not? Maddy's parties are always a blast!"

"Thanks, Reg." Madison smiled at the young man, giving her best friend at pointed look. "At least someone in here is supportive of our decision."

"Is there going to be cake?" Regulus asked, taking another bite out of his apple, feet bobbing.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur of frills, ribbons and whipped cream. It had taken more than a few arguments and heated debates to convince Lucius and Narcissa that their friends weren't under the influence of something and still had all their marbles together. Regulus just kept asking if he could test-eat the cake. Everyone ignored him.

"Can't I just go now?" Madison asked, bobbing on the balls of her feet.

"Maddy, if you're getting married, you're going to do it properly. Now stand still, you're going to get your dress all creased up before Finn gets to see it." Narcissa replied, fussing with Madison's bright orange outer skirt. Why her best friend, who had always been so fashionable, had chosen a wedding dress that looked like a unicorn had thrown up on it, she'd never know. The corset and underskirt were an electric pink, the outer skirt a blinding orange and the ribbon an acidic lime green. Unicorn puke.

"But it's my wedding! And I want to get married now!"

"You have to wait for the music to start, remember, we rehearsed this a million times?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...Cissy?"

"Uh-hu?"

"I'm getting married...me! Strange isn't it? One minute it's our first flying lesson where we became friends, and the next we're here at my wedding. Fussing over my dress and, oh I don't know...I feel like my life is flying past me. I feel like, if I'm not careful, I'll be an old granny tomorrow."

"Time flies when you're having fun, Maddy. And when you are a granny, you will have a lifetime of memories and you and Finn can sit outside on your rocking chairs watching your grandchildren whizzing around on little brooms and playing exploding snap. Being a granny might not be as bad as you think now..."

"That's coming from the girl who cringes at the word birthday." Madison grinned, fixing the position of the bright purple orchid sitting behind Narcissa's ear.

Narcissa laughed as the music started behind the doors they'd have to walk through in the next moments. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"No matter how old and batty we get, whatever happens, I'll always be there, you know that right? Always."

Madison nodded, holding back the tears starting to build in her eyes, "Always, Cissy, always..."

The doors opened and Narcissa nudged her friend out onto the isle, taking care not to step on the orange back of the dress or trip over her own ridiculously long pink dress. Lucius winked at her from his position next to Finn. The best man somehow managed to look dashing as ever, even sporting a bright green bow tie. The groom had, on the other hand, somehow managed to mess up his curly hair in the past twenty minutes, but his bright eyes shone though the falling strands nonetheless. A brilliant smile lit up his entire face as Madison stopped in front of him. "Hi." He whispered, almost shyly.

"Hey." She whispered back.

Narcissa smiled broadly down at the two colourful bouquets she was holding. That's how their story started, with a shy 'Hi' and a tentative 'Hey' in the Slythering common room all those years ago. The gossip girl and the charismatic Quidditch jock. Nobody had thought it would last the week...they proved everyone wrong.

The ceremony was short: Maddy had never been one for formalities, but the reception party was a full out Slytherin bash. Everyone had come, even Maddy's one-year old niece, Pansy could be seen clapping her chubby little hands together as she watched the adults dance from her mother's lap. An extraordinarily large group of blonde, blue eyed Swedes, (Finn's cousins) were fist pumping quite violently to less violent beats. Andromeda spent the majority of her time swaying to the music by the bar, rejecting every poor soul that tried to chat her up. Even young Sirius had been allowed to come and was rocking the room with his full-blown air guitar in the middle of the dance floor. And finally, to Narcissa's alarm, she spotted the weedy old jeweller who had given her the creeps at Christmas, standing suspiciously close to the never-emptying punch bowl, grinning at everyone and anyone. She was even more alarmed when she found out that he was, in fact, related to Finn.

Regulus, on the other hand, went around stealing pieces of cake from unsuspecting people's plates when they weren't watching, because, in his opinion it was the best thing since, well, apples.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, once again, sorry for the late update. You know me – I'm a bit slow. But I've been busy with school. It's only the fourth week, but I'm already sick of Year 11..the AMOUNT of homework they give us; it puts McGonagall to shame. No joke. AND I'm writing the script for the school play. Stress. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, peeps! See you again sometime in the (probably distant) future, for the next one. **

**By the way, I'm now also to be found wandering around Pottermore Beta, so if you're on it too, feel free to add me: ****MirrorStone85 **** IMMA SLYTHERIN! WOOP! (Sorry for that random outburst of Slytherin Pride right there...)**


End file.
